Agent of Silence
by Kagome loves Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome is CIA, Inuyasha is her teacher. Problem? They can't stand each other. So when Inuyasha gets pulled into a plot for his revenge with Kagome, can they learn to get along, or will they find more? InuKag SanMir
1. Chapter 1

****

Agent of Silence

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, this is really it man." 

"You don't have to go. You don't have to field it. We could keep you on other terms." 

"No. I'm either under fire or out. I couldn't live instructing others how to do it. You know that." 

"Yeah. I get it. But I'll miss you, man. You're the best, and we're not going to find another one like you."

"Of course. I'm one in a million. A package deal."

"Your usual arrogance doesn't amuse me. Don't be so cliché either. You're the one and only, it's not going to be the same without you, man."

"Come on. There's not one without the other. Partners?"

" . . . partners."

"And Miroku . . . don't forget it . . . me."

"Not a chance, Inuyasha."

~ * ~

*slap* "Are you listening? Really T.J., do I have to set the girls on you? I'm sure they'd love that! Right ladies?" Inuyasha turned to look at his female students. Each one of them was wearing a grimace. T.J. was not what you would call handsome—rather the opposite.

T.J. looked around almost hopefully. "Not today, man. Sorry. Do pay attention though," Inuyasha turned back to teaching science. He was a physical education coach too, not now though. The dull stuff came first.

"Right so do I have a volunteer?" Inuyasha turned to around to face his class. He winked encouragingly at a girl name Riley. "Come Riley, I know you can do it," Inuyasha looked her right in the eye and gave her his best smile. It didn't take long for her to cave in to that.

In the back of the classroom a scoff could be heard. A girl sat slouched down in her chair rolling her eyes. He thought he was **so** good. Come on, even she could see straight through that. Inuyasha, as he **made **-yes made- them call him, was a charmer. Everything he did was to please his lady students-- and if they weren't pleased it didn't take long for him to persuade them.

He was always giving off his 'award winning' smiles and winks. He was every girls gossip and crush. If you picked any girl out of this whole school and asked them who they wanted, the first answer was always, **always** Inuyasha. Every girl in school except her of course.

No, she would not fall for him and his sick, demented ways. He thought he could play everybody with his supposed 'sweet looks'. Well not her, not Kagome Higurashi. She thought he was repulsive. She couldn't stand him. The way he thought he could twist everybody to his will. Well she wouldn't fall for it, ever. He had every girl in this school going for him, willing to do anything for him. Except her. And she wasn't about to start.

Inuyasha's head shot up at the sound of a scoff. He almost growled out loud. Didn't this girl ever give it a break? This was surely nothing new. "Kagome? Is that you I heard? Would you like to do the example instead?" Inuyasha asked in an oh-so-polite tone.

"No! _Inuyasha_ I wouldn't," she spat his name with a sneer, like she couldn't bear to have it in her mouth, rolling off her tongue. "Come on. Don't tell me you can't do it!" Inuyasha said suggestively. 

This was almost an everyday occurrence now. It was always something that got them started- they hadn't really gotten this far though. To the challenge. And yes of course that's what it was. A silent challenge. Are you smart enough, do you dare defy me, do you want to embarrass yourself? She could read him as easily as an open book! 

Of course none of these things would happen. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. Naturally she knew the answer, always did. But she wasn't going to go up there and show him. That would be like giving in. She wasn't going to start that now.

She had no need to prove him wrong. That she could solve his simple problem in front of the class had no meaning to her. That was all brag—that was all Inuyasha. She wasn't going to be like him. She preferred her triumphs to be in dark, in secret, in silence. 

Of course she didn't mind being loud or speaking her mind. People had always told her she was too stubborn for her own good. So naturally she chose to defy her 'hot' teacher. "Does that mean you don't know the answer? Then I'm sure Riley would love to help out," Inuyasha handed his chalk to Riley, and stepped aside.

She wasn't giving in. But then what had he expected. He knew she knew the answer. She **always **knew the answer. So why didn't she stand up and show him, prove him wrong in front of the whole class? It was the reason that he hadn't pressured her further into answering the question. He didn't know what she'd do.

Though it was a couple months into the year and he knew his students fairly well, he couldn't figure her out. She always looked on everything so differently. And she did it fast too. It took her no time at all to analyze a situation. A normal person couldn't even tell she did. But he could. Because it reminded him of exactly what he used to be like when-

No. He wouldn't remember. Not now. He had to get away from it. "Good job Riley! I'm so proud of you!" Inuyasha grabbed the chalk from her hands before she got a chance to finish. He didn't even notice. "I'll see you tomorrow then class. Good bye- and don't go getting drunk now. It is a school night!" Inuyasha yelled one of his usual warnings to his class as they packed their things and left.

Kagome watched Inuyasha closely. She actually hadn't expected him to give up so easily. She really hadn't, so you could say she was relatively surprised when he stepped aside and gave Riley the chalk. She blushed when he offered it to her, but he hadn't seemed to notice –seeing as how he didn't spare her his typical wink.

Kagome could tell he was thinking hard. But she couldn't tell what about. 'I don't care either' she had to remind herself. Though he did look rather stuck on his subject, until his eyes snapped to her in what almost seemed like . . .no . . . fear, anguish. She could see it in his eyes. Whatever he was thinking was connected to her, though she had a feeling that she would never find out what it was. He immediately grabbed the chalk from Riley's hand, tearing his eyes away from Kagome's. 

It was in that moment that Kagome knew that something was wrong. And somehow, she almost felt guilty. Like it had been her fault that he looked so stricken with grief. She tried to convince herself that maybe he was just playing with her, which would be just like him. He would mess with her feelings and see how far he could push her –would she cave. Not on her life!

With a huff she began to pack her things. She wouldn't lower herself to **_his_** level! Never. She put her bag on her back and set off for the door, making sure she was one of the first out so she wouldn't get stuck in some argument with him.

~ * ~

Sighing Inuyasha looked around his deserted classroom. He had gotten one step closer to his least favorite student. Yes he had to admit Kagome got to him a little. He had his barriers for annoyance, and no one got past those. She was just nearing his frustration mark. But only if he pushed her.

There were some days where nothing happened. She took her normal seat in the back –he swore she didn't want to be anywhere near him –and they completely ignored each other. In fact it wasn't what he would call rare either. It was kind of like they switched off days noticing that the other was even there. And it didn't bother him. He knew she would be twice as close to his mark if they got into it every day!

It was getting harder for him to win the battles that they did have though. Sometimes he wasn't even sure that he **did** win them. It hurt his pride when, deep inside, he knew that it was a tie. There were times when _he_ couldn't even tell who had won. He knew, to the class, though, that it always seemed like he won. He had to keep it that way too. He may be a teacher, but he still had pride, fierce pride at that, and an ego to match the size. 

He knew that, today, she could have stood up and proved him wrong, by doing the problem on the board. Of course to them it wouldn't have been him that was wrong, just the knowledge that she could do it. Though, to his class, it would have looked like she won. He could swear that everyone in his class was an idiot except for her. He wondered if maybe she hadn't shown him up just for his sake, so, to everyone else, it would look like he had won. But, no, she wouldn't do anything for his benefit. That was the only thing that he was sure about with her.

He sighed out of pure exasperation when he heard someone clearing their throat. What was it with people and irritating sound effects today? He had to let his thoughts wander off. He already knew who was behind him. He didn't move a muscle, knowing that the person was approaching _him_. Right when he was sure that they were precisely behind him he turned and grabbed their waist. Or rather, _her_ waist. 

"You know love, it's not nice to sneak up on people," Inuyasha said into her hair. "I know you heard me. I could see you tense. You're losing your touch I see," she said. "Not anymore than you, what happened to stealth?" Inuyasha said, and nuzzled her neck. "Haven't you ever heard of PDA?" She questioned lightly. He pulled away, briefly, before burying himself again. "Then this must be a violation of DA because, baby, there's nobody here," Inuyasha nipped her neck slightly.

"Inu, honey, we've got to go. I have school work, and don't even tell me you don't because I know you do," She pushed him away lightly. "Kikyou, you've burned me," Inuyasha said, bringing up his head to kiss her nose. 

"Come then, if we must," Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, moving her with him and his brisk pace. He knew she couldn't keep up. She never could. "Come on, don't we have to hurry?" Inuyasha said, picking up his gait. She almost tripped. "Well it seems I'll just have to help you along," Inuyasha said in a mockingly frustrated tone. He swung her up bridle style, pecking her nose again. 

"You're such a jerk Inu," Kikyou said, slightly annoyed that he could do this, this easily. "You know, baby, it's not my fault that you couldn't keep up," Inuyasha said, ignoring her tone. She sighed, knowing from experience that it was futile to try and escape his grasp. He was too strong for her, though she wouldn't admit that out loud. So they continued to their car with her in his arms.

It was in this position that Kagome Higurashi, who sat patiently waiting for her mother on a bench, saw the couple. It only made her hate him that much more.

~ * ~

"Aren't you done yet?" Inuyasha put on his whining voice. That didn't work with Kikyou. "Inuyasha. I don't teach the way you do. I actually grade by the _content_ of my students papers," Kikyou explained. "Well I really don't think they would mind that much if you didn't, just this once," Inuyasha answered. 

Kikyou sighed. She was never going to get this done with him around. Not that she could kick him out or anything, they _did_ live together. "Honey just give me five minutes, okay?" Kikyou asked him. Inuyasha didn't say anymore.

Inuyasha lay on the bed in the bedroom. He needed a distraction, quick. He was going to start remembering soon. Darn that girl. She got to him in more ways than one. She was reminding him of things he didn't want to reminisce about. His past was behind him, that was why it was called the _past_. But she was bringing it up all over again. He didn't like this.

Kikyou came into the room and saw his face. "Don't," was all she said. "I can't help it, baby," he said back. "We quit because I can't live without you. I wasn't and am not going to let you risk your life. I couldn't stand it," she put her head down, hiding her face from him, " Do you know what it felt like to sit and listen to people who knew where you were and what you were doing, but they couldn't tell me. I never got to know if you were okay. I had to wait for you to come back, never knowing if you **_would_** come back. I can't live like that Inuyasha, not anymore. It was for the best that we quit," Kikyou looked at him again. There were tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha got up and stood beside her. "I . . .I won't do it. Not ever, not again." She said. He embraced her, reminded of all the times that he had been so close to his death. It had always been her picture in his mind, her voice that gave him hope. Her, telling him that she loved him. That if he died then she would too.

Inuyasha held her closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He would never dream of going back. Not when she was here. She was what he stayed for. She was his everything. "I know baby. I know," Inuyasha said soothingly. 

~ * ~

"Kagome? Sweety? Where are you going so late?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter. "I told you this morning mom. I have to go over to Marie's house for a project. And don't bother to pick me up, I'm spending the night," Kagome called to her mother as she left the house. 

Her mother sighed as she heard the door close. Kagome was hardly around anymore. Ms. Higurashi was certainly glad that she had so many friends, but she never got quality time with her daughter anymore. Kagome wouldn't be here forever, and neither would she. Everything was just moving too fast.

Kagome zipped up her black jacket. She knew that if her mom _did_ decide to call Marie's house, she would be assured that the girls were working vigorously on their project. Her mother had nothing to worry about, Kagome thought as she headed for the street corner. 

  
A quick call on the closest payphone and she would head for the nearest pick up and drop off point. She knew that there would be people waiting for her. She wasn't sure, though, if it would be a test or just a simple pick up. What she did know by now was, that she should always be prepared. Because when you work for the CIA you never know what's going to be thrown at you next.

A/N Yes I know. I shouldn't be starting another story. The fact is though, is that, I am having MAJOR writers block on both stories. I can't think of anything. So I need another story to help me out with clearing my mind. I have most of the second chapter done on this.

I want to know if anyone likes this! If I don't get enough reviews, I'm not going to continue posting! I need feedback. Please!

Everyone is going to hate me for this. In fact, I'm probably not going to get a lot of reviews for this story, because nobody will give Kikyou a chance. Did I say this would be an Inu/Kik fic? No, I'm all Inu/Kag! 

Do note though that this fic will be dark and deep. I do not intend another shallow story to add to my collection. This also has a wonderful plot by my standards. I'm sure that if you like action and romance that you will love this! So do continue to read.

Also note that Inuyasha is out of character slightly because not only is this AU but he is in LOVE! Yes people. He loves Kikyou right now, and will for a couple chapters. But don't die on me. Like I said, this will be deep, just give it time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Agent of Silence

Chapter 2:

"Kagome? Is that you?"Came a familiar male voice. "Why do people keep asking me that?" Kagome said, exasperatedly. "Just checking. Do you want us to use the stun guns on you?" he said, amused now. "Come on Miroku, you know I could handle the guards easily," Kagome answered back. She wasn't being arrogant. She was being truthful.

"Yes, I know. Not many can either. Come on, lets get you in gear," Miroku said, slipping his arm around her waist, smiling widely. "Oh Miro-kun," Kagome said in a giggly voice. "You _wish_!" she backhanded him. Miroku sighed and moved a respectable distance away, holding his throbbing cheek. Kagome glared at his sulky attitude. Like she would actually let him get away with that?!?!? 

It was no secret that Kagome could hit hard. It was one of her **many** good traits. And when he said many, he meant it. She had the sharpest eye, ear, and aim. She was fluid and graceful in performing all tasks. She was the best. That's what everyone said. Everyone except Miroku.

Miroku couldn't forget Inuyasha. His old partner. Inuyasha used to be the best. He would still be too, but he had left. He had left because he was in love. So deeply in love. The CIA made sure to keep tabs on all old agents, retired or permanently injured. But it was against policy to contact with any of them unless in dire situations. Miroku hardly thought that ardently yearning to see and speak to his best friend was dire.

He shook it off though. No one talked about Inuyasha anymore. They all remembered him of course; it was just too nostalgic a topic to bring up. Kikyou and Inuyasha were spoken of often at first, right after they left. They were missed severely. The pair had always been together. The most sentimental memories that anyone in the agency thought of, always had Inuyasha escaping a critical situation just in time to insure no injury because Kikyou would grab someone's headset and tell him that he couldn't die because she loved him.

You'd think it would sound cliché but whenever they were professing their love to one another, it was a sight to behold. They were always so perfect together that nothing was considered trite where they were concerned.

So when Kikyou told Inuyasha that she couldn't bear having him jeopardize his life anymore, everyone was affected. Miroku still missed all the poignant moments they used to share. Miroku hoped he was happy, because Inuyasha was making his life dull. Without the normal risky attitude of someone around, things were obstinately boring.

Miroku could swear sometimes that the only people who seemed to care anymore were he and Sango. Sango had been there, when Inuyasha was there. It had been a circle of tightness between the three of them. Though Sango had another partner then.

The only reason that he and Sango were partners now was because the boss thought that it would help them with the grief if they went through it together. So they were assigned to each other. And here they were.

~ * ~

Kagome watched as Miroku seemed to zone out. Granted, she had just slapped him pretty hard, but he was never this affected. He seemed to be reminiscing about something with that perpetual stare that was pointed no where.

Kagome hated to stir him from his thoughts. He looked so sad though, so melancholy about something, that her natural curiosity got the better of her. "Miroku, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked. 

Miroku broke away from his thoughts. "Oh, I was just dreaming about how soft your breasts would be if you only would let me-" He got cut off. "Miroku, you know I'm not dense. You're trying to change the topic. Your usual lecherous attitude will not deter or daunt me. Now tell me what you were thinking about," Kagome demanded politely. 

Miroku sighed. "Well has anyone ever told you that . . . you pry to much?" Miroku covered. Now it was Kagome's turn to sigh. "If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so. I can respect privacy," Kagome grumbled. "Okay then, I don't want to tell you," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and turned her head away. She really did respect him so she didn't pursue the topic. Instead she brought up a new one. "Miroku, please tell me that I have a new mission," Kagome said, sounding pitiful. 

Miroku laughed at her feigned voice. "I honesty don't know. You'll have to wait until we meet up with Sango and Kohaku," at Kagome's sigh Miroku decided to change the subject to a new direction entirely. One that he knew would get Kagome's mind off her mission dilemma. 

"How was your day at school?" Miroku asked, almost cryptically. He didn't want it to sound like he knew something. Kagome was one of few members that didn't know about Inuyasha and his past. It was kind of ironic, seeing as how she had taken his place.

"He was at it AGAIN! He so arrogant! I can't stand him! I can tell when he's messing with me, and he was. That's all he likes to do, toy with me, see how far he can push me! Well he can just try and do it. He won't get anywhere!" Kagome went off on another tirade about Inuyasha. When she said 'he', Miroku knew she meant her least favorite teacher. 

She seemed to think that Inuyasha hated her and was trying to break her. She made class sound like torture. Miroku hid his amusement. He knew that Inuyasha must think she had some sort of potential to try and push her like this. Potential in what though, what did he see in her?

Miroku knew what HE saw in her. Dang she had a nice body. His eyes fixed to her lips . . . those too. He shook those thoughts away. He knew what others saw in her too, here at the agency. Everyone had had time to spend with her; she was friends with everyone. She had DEFINATLEY proven herself in the field too.

But what did Inuyasha see in her? He was her SCIENCE teacher for Christ's sake. It's not like he saw her athletic ability or, from what Kagome had told him, her social ability, for she remained mute in his class. So what did Inuyasha see in this spitfire?

Maybe he was just kidding himself. Kikyou had changed Inuyasha, but she hadn't been able to change ALL of him. It would be just like the Inuyasha he used to know to toy with Kagome's feelings. Once again, Miroku sighed.

~ * ~

Inuyasha lay awake in the darkness. Kikyou lay beside him on the bed. He stared at her. Her hair was arranged around her, fanned out over her face and shoulders. She was so beautiful. Her thoughts seemed to be in turmoil as she shifted in her sleep, though. 

Inuyasha's were much the same. No matter how he tried, he couldn't help it. It had to happen sooner or later. He felt like a ghost, an outsider, as he drifted into and out of memories from different points of views. He wasn't too surprised to find that he didn't have trouble remembering at all.

His feelings had never fully settled inside of him after they left. He missed the adrenaline rushes he used to get when fleeing a completed mission. The surge of energy he got, being surrounded by death, at the brink of death. He loved toying with it, outrunning it.

  
Which is what he had done. He had run from death so many times. He had run right to Kikyou. Because she was what he LIVED for. After they quit though, he never fully quelled those feelings. His riskiest behavior now was messing with his students, making them swoon over him. Or maybe grading a test wrong for the heck of it.

But he would continue his minimum level behavior for her, Kikyou. Though he craved for the hyped up life of an agent, he would settle down for love. Sometimes she was more of a danger than his past. When they had first settled down they almost expected to have to run away.

He believed Kikyou had been in danger because of him. He had almost put her in the CIA's custody numerous times in the beginning. But he never had to. They were safe; no one cared that he was gone. No one cared where he had gone. Everything was okay.

But the feelings she made inside of him made him feel so simple. As if everything were so simple. So they settled down into the simple life, teaching children the simple life. He didn't mind this way either. In fact in many ways he PREFFERED this way. But she was a danger to his other half, the feelings that didn't want to be forgotten in memories too buried to recall.

His simple life had control now, though, and it would stay like that. Because he wasn't an agent anymore. That life was gone, in the past. Maybe it wasn't forgotten, but it was behind him. Now all he had to worry about was what was BEYOND this.

~ * ~

"Kohaku? Sango? Is that you guys?" Miroku whispered down the alley. "Don't be so inconspicuous Miroku," Sango whispered back sarcastically. "Why it IS you!" Miroku ran down the alley and threw his arms around the unsuspecting Sango. "What the HECK do you think you're doing!!" Sango hissed, glaring at him and prying his arms off her. "But Sango, I was so scared!" Miroku insisted.

"What are we doing in an alleyway in the middle of the night? What happened to meeting at the headquarters?" Kagome interrupted their 'moment'. "I feel like I'm in a movie," Kohaku piped in, eager for it to be known that he was there. Kagome grinned at him, agreeing silently.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Kagome asked him playfully. Sango cut off Kohaku's reply, "We're here for a reason you guys." "Right," they said in unison.

They all turned towards Kohaku. He put down his laptop. "According to my map here, we're exactly 2 blocks from the target." Sango and Miroku nodded understanding, waiting for Kohaku to continue his explanation of the plan. "Wait a second. I'm sorry but apparently I missed the briefing meeting. What's our target?" Kagome asked, annoyed that she seemed the only one who didn't know what was going on.

Miroku looked at Sango for the briefest of seconds before replying, "Not what . . . but who."

A/N YAY!!!! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I honestly expected a little more feedback here, but I guess not.

I hope everyone is giving this story a chance. It's no fun writing when people don't like it. So please tell me what you think!!!!

I won't post the next chapter until I have 10 yes T-E-N reviews!!! So if you want me to continue, please review!!!! Bye ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

****

Agent of Silence

Chapter 3:

That look didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. It was a silent message, and in their eyes, she could see their courage waver slightly. This was a mission in which she would have to tread lightly, because apparently someone had emotional attachments. She wondered on what grounds they were. It wasn't like Sango or Miroku to get attached. 

Both of them had been here longer than Kagome, they knew the rules. She never stopped to think that maybe that was what she didn't understand. She never considered the fact that maybe it was in the past.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Kagome asked slowly. "You really did miss the briefing, didn't you?!" Kohaku looked at her dumbfounded. Kagome resisted the urge to growl at him. She would be civilized here, others were at stake. "Whatever do you mean Kohaku," Kagome ground out politely.

Kohaku winced. He hadn't meant to upset her, though he should have suspected this. He had been working with these three long enough to read them pretty well. Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her. "Kagome, you're going to have to sit this one out, okay?" Sango stated it like a question, but Kagome understood the silent command.

Apparently she was out of her league here, and she didn't like it. Something was up and nobody was filling her in. All she could do was nod. After all, she doubted anybody would spare her an answer if she asked. 

She decided it was personal . . . and she didn't like that either. Personal, emotional attachments. This was not good. It did no good to carry sentimental value around with you. The only thing that should hold any sentimental value at all were maybe one's memories.

Once again, she was completely omitting the notion that maybe this had to do with the past, hence memories. So the only thing that she could muster up to say to her partners in justice/crime was, "Be careful."

~ * ~

Miroku and Sango started off, the map already memorized and in their minds. Miroku and Sango's thoughts were going in the same direction. They were aware that Kagome must understand something of the situation in order to abandon her part in this mission. It had been planned to have the briefing meeting without Kagome being notified just for this particular reason. The boss knew that Kagome would put up a fight if she had time to say anything, but when they were already out and the mission was in commence mode, she wouldn't dare to interfere.

So they were on their way towards the forgotten, en route to the deadly, and heading for a silence to save a former comrade from an uncertain death. Their 'target' had been messing with their minds for almost two years, since two certain individuals had left the agency. Miroku couldn't stand it anymore. The 'target' might do anything from killing to taking hostages, and Miroku didn't like uncertainty. 

Sango had been getting quite restless too. It had been impossible to determine their target's actions. They had no clue as to what was going to happen. So they were now heading for a meeting being held off the road by the end of town.

Miroku halted his hushed jog and grabbed Sango's wrist, dragging her behind a Dumpster. He deftly put a hand over her mouth to silence any protests. He put a finger to his lips to show that he wanted to talk and for her to wait.

  
"Listen to me Sango. We must be careful. We have to be. We don't know what they're plan is, and we don't especially have one either. So we must take heed of the fact that **anything** can happen." Sango tried to cut in. Miroku put a finger to her lips. "I'm not done yet. This is a dangerous mission Sango, he doesn't mess around. I need you to understand this, okay? I know that you've been here just as long as I, but . . . I'm . . . .I'm not going to lose you now. Not after everything that's happened."

"I have an understanding that this might have to do with Inuyasha, and I know you know it too. So if you even _think_ about dying, understand that it will hurt me deeply. And if you don't do this for me, then recognize the fact that if you die, Inuyasha almost certainly will too," Miroku took his hand away slowly. Sango just stood there. She had worked with Miroku long enough to know that, in a time like this, their friendship meant everything. Screw the 'no emotional attachments' rule. In these situations, you always need someone by your side.

She wanted to hug him and tell him that he wasn't aloud to die either. But now was not the time. So she gave a curt nod of understanding and moved to leave their hiding place. Miroku watched her turn the corner in the pale moonlight, already knowing what she wanted to say. He smiled to himself and followed.

~ * ~

Kohaku had eyes for his laptop and his laptop only. After whispering his name 4 times and a suppressed growl, Kagome finally settled for injuring him to get his attention. So Kagome slapped Kohaku upside the head and waited for his hiss of surprised pain to confirm that she had his attention.

"So brief me," Kagome stated, cutting off his string of curses. Well so they weren't actual curses, I mean, he **was** only 15. He didn't exactly curse. Kohaku pouted before answering. "What do you mean, brief you?"

"Exactly what I said. I missed the **real** meeting so why don't you tell me, you know what's going on here," Kagome explained slowly, patiently. "Well our target is holding a secluded meeting. It's on the outskirts of town. We don't know what it's about but we think something's going down, and we need to find out." Kagome nodded to show him to continue. "Right. Well we think the target has composed a group of followers or else he's made pacts with some pretty bad groups. All seem to be willing to do his bidding." The word 'he' didn't escape Kagome's notice.

"So we're after a guy we know nothing about for . . . what's the reason?" Kagome asked. "Well," 'Reason, I need a reason. Think Kohaku, think!', "because he's . . . that is, he _might_, be getting ready to do something we don't want." He mentally sighed in relief. Kagome wasn't done interrogating him though. Kohaku might be a fast thinker, but Kagome had a fast eye, she saw him hesitate.

"What do we not want him to do?" Kagome asked, playing innocent. Kohaku sighed out loud this time. "Look Kag, you're not brainless and neither am I. We're going in circles around each other. I'm sorry, but I'm not aloud to tell you," Kohaku said, slightly regretful. He didn't like keeping secrets from Kagome.

Kagome sighed at the friendly nickname; all the kids called her that when they were trying to be really nice. It was a putdown to not know what was going on. "Then Kohaku, why am I here?" Kagome already knew the answer to this. "You're backup Kag," Kohaku said softly, " In case something . . . happens." Kagome sucked in her breath at the hidden claim behind that sentence. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing.

"Kohaku if I'm backup, can I at least know one thing?" Kagome asked. Kohaku nodded his head. "What's his name, who's the target?" Kagome waited silently, expectantly.

"Naraku . . ."

~ * ~

"That's it, that's the place," Sango nodded her head in the direction of what happened to look like a regular house. The looks were so that it didn't draw attention, Sango was sure. 

"Remember, tread lightly," Miroku reminded her. 'In body and in mind,' he added to himself.

They could see light shining through the windows, the _high_ windows. This was not to be an easy task. He supposed that this was to look like a regular house off the side of the road, with parents reading their children bedtime stories in the lamplight of their bedrooms. Somehow, he couldn't picture **him** doing that.

The only thing that happened to look out of place in this 'oh so perfect home' was maybe, the guards in the back patrolling the land!!! Miroku was sure that even a silenced weapon would be heard from inside. Or at least by the other guards. They didn't want to cause a commotion, that was too dangerous. Sango's thoughts were the same and all that was needed was a barely perceptible nod before they set about their mission.

Miroku took the guard closest to the tree line, cutting through the bush. It would be easiest to hide his body. He came around behind him, deftly hitting him in the back of the head with his gun, rendering him unconscious. Sango did the same with another hiding him by the small deck in the back, where he wouldn't be seen unless looked for. The last guard was easy enough with a double team attack. Disarm, silence, hit. Simple.

That only took approximately 7 minutes, but that in itself was too long. They had no doubt missed valuable information. They moved stealthily up the back porch, careful of any other guards. They saw none. 

Miroku pulled out his scanner. It would find the voices and pick up their signal transferring it to the headsets that Sango and Miroku wore. He couldn't find a signal by the back so he signaled Sango to stay there while he checked the perimeter of the house.

10 minutes later Miroku came back, and by the set of his jaw line Sango knew that this whole thing . . . had been a set up. Inuyasha was in danger.

A/N OMG!!! I really can't believe all of the reviews I have gotten!!! And you're all so inspiring too!!! Seriously, I'm not one of those self-centered authors who goes around all arrogant-like saying how wonderful a writer I am. Quite the opposite. I never know if my writing is good at all, and I'm always looking for someone to test it out on. 

I absolutely LOVE getting feedback about my writing, and what people do or do not like about it so I know what to fix! Thank you all so much!!!

Now, for my first official SHOUT OUTS:

Josie: Thankyou for asking that, I forgot to say. Inuyasha was young when he joined the CIA, much like Kagome, who joined at 15. She's now 16 ½ or so. Inuyasha is only 20. He writes his applications saying that he's been through college and that he's 22. He took college classes while in the CIA, so he HAS been through college. They believe his age on his resume because it's so good. I hope that made sense. Tell me if it didn't! :)

Anhimals: Don't worry you only have a couple chapters to wait before their meeting. It'll be good, I promise. 

LilNezumi LilInu: Here's your update! ^_^

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: Now you know :)

Deadly Tears: I'm really REALLy happy you like my story, Here's the update!

Vampire-Elf: You made me Soooooooooo HAPPY!! I've never had a compliment like that before now!!! I'm glad you don't mind it being dark. I love writing cliffhangers **evil grin** Thank you! :)

Sake-is-Yummy: Thankyou! I thought it was original too, but I wasn't sure. 

Hiei_Luver: I'm glad you love it, Here's the update!

Kia Minokoe: You never fail to review my stories. I love you!!!! Thank you for staying with me! :)

Harm Marie: I'm glad you like it!

Kokoro: You say I have good writing?! Thank you so much!!!!!!! It's nice to know. :)

sakura_kero277: Thank YOU !!!!

Kohana: It's nice to know you like it!! Thanks! :

The godess of crossovers: Thank YOU!! I love getting feedback from people. I like knowing what's good and what's not, it's nice to know someone thinks I have talent! ^_^

K: YaY! Someone thinks it's interesting! Thanks!

Inuyasha and Kagome Forever: I'm stupid? You're STUPID!!! No actually you are the princess of all princesses. You are the best of the best, the few who have the power to strike out the entire revolution!! You are my inspiration to keep fighting the disease I have. With you by my side I can fight this leukemia. You are the best. Thank you for reviewing and telling me that I am the best between us two. I really like that. Well I better start reviewing everybody else' reviews before I take up this whole page telling you how good you are to me. I DO NOT! Have cancer of any type. Inuyasha and Kagome forever wrote her own review response! She's stupid! Don't worry about her, you should read her stories though! :)

Anti [.] Poptarts: lol. Yah I hate kikyou too, but you know you have to give her a chance. She is going to be out of the picture real soon…..well at least that's up to Kagome loves Inuyasha.. this is her story and all…….. yes this is not Caitlin reviewing her fanfic fellowers. this is Captain Ashley!! I will strike you all down with my powerful mind!! You will are perish from your souls at my feet while I laugh in vengence!!!….. except for Dani. Muwahahahahhahahahahahah……… ok. Yah I hate kikyou too. Inuyasha is NEVER coming back!! NEVER!!!!!!

That was my buddy, not me! Sorry bout that! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!!!!! I agree too, about Kikyou, but it's gotta be done. She'll be out soon! :)

Three-Letter-Word: lol. Yah, everybody wants to have Kikyou die, WELL SHE IS okay! Lol. ^_^ well, I am going to kill kikyou in the next chapter, well I think I am? Am I? I think so Caitlin. Oh ok then.^_^ 

That was My friend, not me. Sorry about her, she won't let me erase any of this. I think everyone is looking forward to Kikyou dieing, it will be VERY soon. ^_^

Gala: you can submit more than two reviews. Just click out of the internet, then go back on and submit another review but make sure you have a different name. ^_^…. You didn't here it from me though..*looks around mischievously* well thank you for the review!! I enjoy reviewing all of Caitlin's reviews since I barely get any so………yah. Well I'll tell caitlin you reviewed and that you love her so very much and want to marry her. Okay? Bye! 

That was my friend Inuyasha and Kagome Forever. She's being a butt, don't listen to her . . .ever. Seriously don't. She's stopping me from erasing anything she wrote, so sorry. Thankyou so muchfor the review! Don't worry, Kikyou will die soon!:)

NOTE: I've stopped putting Italics and bolding in my writing because no matter what I try Fanfiction.net will not keep it in there after I post it. It turns into regular font. So anything that would normally be bolded or italicized is now in CAPS LOCK!

I believe I have forgotten this twice now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Everybody repeat that with me : 

Everybody: She does not own Inuyasha!

Me: Good job! :)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Agent of Silence

Chapter 4:

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of pounding footsteps, heading their way. Kohaku noticed too. They backed farther into the shadows of the ally, squatting low to make themselves smaller.

Miroku and Sango dashed into the ally. Their breath was coming out in puffs of smoke; the nights were getting colder as the seasons neared to winter. 

Kagome's first thought was that they were being tracked and they needed to flee. Kohaku and Kagome ran from the shadows to their companions' sides. "What's wrong?!" Kohaku couldn't help himself. 

"He, *wheeze*, he wasn't there," Miroku managed to choke out. He looked to Sango's flushed face. She looked up and almost collapsed from dizziness. She was in shape and had endurance, but the adrenaline rush that had been there upon the knowledge of Inuyasha's danger, was not there now.

"Kohaku, he's in danger! *puff, puff* We have to get there!" Sango managed as Miroku finally stood from his half kneeling position. It finally dawned on Kohaku . . . they had been set up. Miroku nodded his head in agreement and headed at a brisk pace toward the concealed car.

~ * ~

Kagome watched Kohaku closely as she sat in the back seat of the car beside him. She had never seen him so scared, nervous, so . . . white. The second Sango said 'he', Kohaku blanched. Kagome knew that had to be a bad sign. Kohaku knew, and this 'he' must be someone important.

"Okay, so anyone gonna tell me what's going on here?" Kagome asked. She was tired of being left in the dark. She was supposed to be in on this mission. Apparently that wasn't the case. 

Miroku picked up his agency cell phone, the one that was used to get in touch with special operatives. Kagome knew he was avoiding her question but she didn't expect what he said next. "MSK squad. I need the nearest drop off/pick up point. You have our coordinates? 5th avenue? Got it." Miroku flipped his cell phone off.

"Oh **no!** I know what you're doing. I'm not letting you. I am staying **right here**!!!" Kagome shook her head furiously. "I'm sorry Kagome," Miroku said softly. Sango couldn't speak, she just shook her head.

Why was everyone acting so weird!!! Kagome's natural curiosity was killing her! As well as her thoughts on the welfare of her friends. She needed to know! "You guys, I can help! Don't do this alone!" Kagome said exasperatedly. Their emotions were going to get in the way, she just knew it.

Sango wasn't thinking straight and Miroku was sweating like he had just run a mile. She couldn't let them do this alone. Kagome had a gut feeling that whatever it was she didn't know about, was going to get her friends deeply injured . . . or killed.

Miroku stopped the car at the curb. Kagome looked out the window as a man dressed in black ran to her door and opened it. Miroku looked back at her, the look in his eyes scared her in to silence for a moment before she noticed that the man was dragging her out of the car.

"**NO**!!! Let me go! Miroku, don't leave me here!" Kagome struggled desperately to escape the man's grasp on her waist. She flung herself forward, arms outstretched, reaching for the door that was not yet closed. "You too Kohaku," Miroku said in an 'hurry up or I'll throw you out' kind of voice. Kohaku nodded and got out. 

"**NO!!!!!!!" **Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as the car sped away, out of sight. She pushed the man that was holding her away. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. 'No no no no! WHY!'

Kagome felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kohaku, his face determined. "Kagome you have to trust them. This is their job, their mission. You've just got to trust them with it," Kohaku looked at her, pleading her to understand. He looked so much more mature right then. He wasn't the little boy who she picked on and played with at work. He was her friend, reminding her that that's what friends do, trust each other. Kagome nodded and got into the awaiting car. 

~ * ~

Inuyasha walked to the kitchen. If he was going to stay up, he might as well eat something. He hadn't been successful in forgetting about 'it'. He was still working on it.

"All right, let's see," Inuyasha decided that maybe talking to himself would help ease his state of mind. "I want . . . what do I want? That casserole does not look good anymore, not that it ever was," if Kikyou heard him say that . . . let's not think about it. She could be violent. Inuyasha closed the fridge that he'd been looking through, deciding on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What is that!?!?! Ewwwwwwww!" Inuyasha continued on his project.

~ * ~

The black figure motioned to the right as he cut the first layer of the bulletproof glass. Inuyasha still took precautions it seemed. He shook his head; they wouldn't help him this time. He couldn't stop them.

As he continued to cut through each layer of glass, his partner got ready the camera they had brought along. Inuyasha would be getting some graphic mail, to remind him of course, that Naraku didn't mess around . . . too much.

There were only three layers of glass to get through, and no matter how thick, it had been easy. Naraku had said that Inuyasha had a . . . keen sense of hearing. He should have picked up on them now. They were waiting.

The pair pushed aside the curtained that had, no doubt, been drawn to cover the sun when it came up. They stopped short . . . there she was, and there he wasn't. Was it to be this easy? He didn't think so.

~ * ~

Inuyasha stopped two meters short of the pantry. His ears pricked up, erect. Someone was in his house. He dropped everything and ran for his room.

~ * ~

He lifted the gun. The pictures were taken, the glass was broken, now all they had to do was kill the girl. He pointed it at her . . . only to have it kicked away.

~ * ~ 

"Who the HECK are you!?" It seemed Inuyasha had found them. The question didn't take two seconds to say, but Inuyasha's guard was down. He lifted his foot and kicked him in the gut. Inuyasha flew back and hit the wall.

He had to shake his head. This guy was trained; he couldn't mess around anymore. He flipped up, not taking enough time to get into a fighting stance, he charged the cloaked figure head on, ramming his should into the other's gut. He heard the breath rush out of him.

He smirked to himself, oh how he remembered this. 'Let's do this' Inuyasha thought. He brought his hands up to a fighting stance and spread his feet for balance. His opponent did the same. Inuyasha moved in so fast he was a blur, but the other was ready. They punched each other back and forth. Evade, hit, block, get hit. It almost seemed like a practiced routine except for the fact that neither was used to being hit; they were used to having the upper hand, and that wasn't happening.

The black figure's jaw connected with Inuyasha fist with a resounding crack. He fell to the floor, rubbing it. Inuyasha wasn't going to wait until he was alright. He tackled him, keeping his knees up to block off any low offending hits. He hit his face again while the other tried to punch him in any open places.

Inuyasha's adrenaline was going now. He kept punching him and punching him, he knew it wouldn't be long until he lost consciousness. All of a sudden, he was pulled back roughly onto the floor. He growled low in his throat. There had been another, and he hadn't noticed.

He flipped back up and bounced on the balls of his feet. He couldn't see him, he tuned in his senses. He felt someone behind him. He turned around just in time . . . to get hit unconscious. 

~ * ~

Miroku jumped out of the car with Sango at his side. They didn't bother knocking on his door, they just rammed it down. They really weren't thinking straight. They found the kitchen and saw the spilled peanut butter and jelly. A quick glance between them and they ran for Inuyasha's room. Don't ask how they knew where it was, they just did.

Miroku held Sango up as she fainted in his arms. Inuyasha was holding a note, crying by Kikyou's dead body.

~ * ~

Inuyasha awoke. They were gone, no black figures were among the scattered debris of his room. That must have meant he lost. He turned to his right and found out.

Kikyou was on the floor . . . in a pool of blood. "Oh My God!" Inuyasha rolled over to her, too dizzy to try to stand. "Oh baby, oh god," Inuyasha brushed her hair out of the way. Kikyou's eyes fluttered open and she smiled tightly. "Hey Inuya-," she coughed and blood trickled down her parted lips.

"Shhhh. Quiet baby, it'll be alright. Everything's gonna be alrig-," It was Inuyasha's turn to cough as he choked out tears that were never supposed to fall. "Inu . . .promise me . . ." Kikyou coughed lightly. Inuyasha waited for her to continue, stroking her cheek. "You gotta . . . have to-" she seemed to stop. "Oh baby," Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, so softly . . . so softly. "I love you . . . go on," she looked at him. "Love you too," and then she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed . . . and then stopped.

Inuyasha choked and sobbed as tears of pain, pure pain, rolled down his cheeks in a steady flow. It didn't take long for him to find the note left by the cloaked figures. His pain mixed with anger. So much anger.

He would die . . . Naraku would die. Naraku did this. He killed Kikyou. . . oh Kikyou. His mixed emotions just made him cry harder. He needed to destroy something, now. He knew what he would do. He knew what he had to do.

He knew they would be there when he turned around. He knew they would help him. They exchanged a brief nod before they moved outside.

The note was crumpled in his hand in shear anger. It read, 'Naraku sends his greetings.'

A/N Well there everyone, Kikyou's dead. I felt so SAD when I wrote this. Even if I don't like Kikyou, it was still sad! Okay I'm sorry if my fighting scenes suck, but I've never really done them before. Take careful not of what Kikyou said 'GO ON' that will be important later!!!

Will you tell me if they're good or not? Please, I need to know what to improve!

I hope you understand that just because Kikyou's dead does not mean that Inuyasha's going to immediately fall in love with Kagome. Just be patient. 

Sorry I don't want to do review responses! I'm guessing you want me to post this now? Alright!

I want at least 10 reviews again. I like feedback so try and help me out here. You guys are doing great so far!

I'm going to be updating on the weekends. I think I can do regular updates but some might take a while. OK? Great. NOW REVIEW!!


	5. AN Sorry!

A/N  
  
You know what? I promised myself that I would never have to write one of these because I hate it when Authors post these and you think they're chapters!  
  
Well sorry guys. I didn't want to have to, but I am.  
  
Look, I know I promised an update like . . . last weekend! About that, well it just so happens that over here it was my last week of school before break.  
  
You can all groan with me now because I'm fairly certain that you know what that means. . . SEMESTER EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Well now that those are over. Anywho, the plan was to post a chapter last weekend, maybe get one out in the middle of the week if I got good feedback, and then leave you a little something.  
  
It seems as if I have to just leave the something here.  
  
I have to go to Florida . . . for another week or so! SORRY! I didn't plan for this to happen but we all understand exam schedules.  
  
And if you don't let me explain it. You have a whole bunch of tests that you have to study for every night and hope you pass the next day because if you don't, you quite possibly will FAIL!  
  
You see my dilemma? Good.  
  
I want you all to know that I am truly sorry for this mishap. But, don't fear, for I will write an extra long chapter when I get back. Hope fully it will be posted around Friday-Saturday.  
  
Should I delete this or keep it here? I don't know, it seems useless. You tell me okay.  
  
OH YEAH! I almost forgot!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome Forever is a very dear friend of mine. She seems to be lacking the confidence to keep writing, and not only on this website, she just doesn't want to write .PERIOD.  
  
This is getting on my nerves because if any of you take the time to read her stories, which I sincerely hope you do, you will find that she is a Wonderful writer.  
  
It's just the fact that for some reason, she has scarcely any reviewers. I can't seem to understand why because if you ever read her writing~ which, once again, I really hope you do~ you will see that the simplest of scenes is moving in the way she writes it.  
  
She has a sense of humor- though sick at times. I encourage you all to help me show my friend that she is a superb writer. She just won't listen to me! She's God D*** stubborn! AND I DON"T CUSS!!!!  
  
Help me out here people! This is in NO WAY a pity note to my friend! I just need her to understand that she shouldn't quit because she thinks that every one else is better, because we are NOT!  
  
She has a completely different writing style from some, though some may not like it, most DO. I think she's giving up on something really big here, so PLEASE  
  
Help Me Out!!! Read The College Road!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome Forever  
  
Is her name! Check her out!!!!!!!  
  
Back to the other point though, You will get an update sometime next week.  
  
I'm sorry for this, truly I am. Please excuse me now, I must go pack to see my Awful relatives.  
  
They aren't so bad, but sometime, they act as if I have problems! It's grating my nerves, and not in a good way! Wish me luck!  
  
See ya next week! :) 


	6. Chapter 5

****

Agent of Silence

Chapter 5:

He watched the paramedics walk into his house. They made it look so simple. Carrying out a daily job, it happened all the time. But not to him. It didn't happen to him. 

He was used to death, sure, but not one this close to him. And she had been so very close. 

He didn't want to walk inside and watch them examine her and turn her over, looking at everything. It made him sick. He wanted to scream at them. This wasn't just anybody, this was Kikyou! **KIKYOU**!

How could they make it seem so simple? She was dead, she wasn't going to come back. Some one had shot her, and . . . and . . .

He could picture her lifeless body in his mind. He watched her blood stained lips move, telling him that she loved him. God he loved her. 

But she wasn't here to say it to anymore. If he walked inside his house all he would see was a clean up crew, cleaning the chunks of glass and pottery that had been shattered in the fight.

And she would be in a bag, on her way to a morgue. Oh god he didn't want to think about that.

He didn't want to think about the tombstone that he would have to pick out. Or the black clothes that he would have to wear to a funeral, where people would talk about his deceased lover and how nice she _used_ to be.

Used to be. Was. Isn't. Gone. Dead. Buried. Lifeless. Not . . . here. Ever again.

Revenge.

The most simple word in his vocabulary at the moment. He had to pay some people a visit. 

People. Them. He had forgotten.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and there they were, one on each side of him. They looked great. He must look like crap.

Miroku caught his eye, but for once in his life he had no witty remark or wise saying that could make his best friend feel any better. Because that's not the way it worked. 

All Sango and he could do was stand there beside him, let him know that they were there. They couldn't leave him alone now, they were friends through thick and thin.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha watched both crews leave, one was carrying a black bag.

Miroku watched Inuyasha watch them leave. He reached out to his friend, hoping that he could get it together, because he couldn't bear to see him like this.

Miroku patted Inuyasha lightly on the back, a reminder that they wouldn't be going anywhere until he was ready. Inuyasha nodded his head, letting a final tear slip through his eyes, and Sango took his hand, leading him towards their car.

~ * ~

"**WHERE ARE THEY**!" If the whole agency wasn't awake, they were now. Kagome raced down the hall way. "OMG! I can't believe I fell asleep!" Kagome was talking to herself, that wasn't a good sign. "Sango! Miroku! Where are you guys?!" 

hi} (That would be my brother, just ignore him!) "Kagome *pant* *pant* Wait up!" Kohaku called from four corridors behind. 'I knew I shouldn't have said anything' Kohaku thought to himself. 

"Oh man!" he slid down the wall he had been leaning on. "Sango is going to kill me! Kagome isn't supposed to know!"

"Know what?" Kohaku whipped around. "Gosh! Kihoau! Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry man. What are you talking to yourself for? Or, dare I ask, what about?" Kihoau stared at him. He expected an answer! 'GREAT! Just what I need. I have to make something up and fast!'

"Um . . . well you see. . . okay seriously?" Kohaku asked, hoping the answer would be no. Kihoau gave him a pointed look that clearly read, YES! "Alright," Kohaku tried to sound resigned, " I caught Miroku and Sango making out." Kohaku let out a breath. Kihoau laughed out loud. "That's it?! That's all? What's that got to do with Kagome?"

'Oh crap!' "Well you see . . . Kagome has this _HUGE_ crush on Miroku and . . . uh, she wasn't supposed to know!" Kohaku put on his frantic face. Why did he always get stuck in the situations where he had to lie and think fast. If Kagome ever heard about this, he would surely be on the receiving end of one of those knock-out punches. 'Dang!'

"So _that's_ why she's running so fast?! I better go tell people to stay out of her way. We all know how she gets when she's mad!" Kihoau raced away.

"GAA! **CRAP**!" Kohaku burst out, causing a few heads to turn to the young teenager. Kihoau's reply, translated, was ' I have to go tell everyone about this right away!' This was just perfect! Now he really would be hurt. "Aw man!" Kohaku picked himself up off the floor and raced away, to find Kagome before word got out.

~ * ~

"So . . . what now?" Miroku looked between his old friend and his new partner. "We're going to have to see Keade." Sango said reasonably. "THAT HAG IS STILL HERE!" Miroku silently let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he had been holding. Inuyasha still had his spirit.

"'tis good to see ye to . . .Inuyasha." Everyone turned, Sango almost falling out of her chair.

"Don't do that!" Miroku hissed, his grip on his chair was turning his knuckles white. He could not deal with much more of this. He had had too many surprises today, he didn't need old supervisors jumping out of thin air.

"Dang it woman!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath. " It seems we are one member short," Keade said, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst. She turned to look at the occupants of the room. She didn't miss Inuyasha's pale face. He leaned back. He couldn't take this right now, he needed time.

Revenge was just a way to take his mind off of Kikyou, but it couldn't stay like that. He knew it too.

She had been there, only some seven or so hours before, taking her sleeping pills and climbing into bed, looking beautiful. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, neither had he for that matter. There were other things on their minds, but where Kikyou couldn't stand thinking about them, hence the pills, Inuyasha couldn't STOP thinking about them.

He had missed this place. He had been doing this for too long, it was in his blood. He lived for the adrenaline rush, the explosive exits after a mission. He NEEDED it. Teaching was great, but it wasn't for him. They hadn't had room for another chemistry teacher, so he had taken up science. Sure you couldn't teach how to blow things up, but it was as close as he got. 

He didn't do much better with physical education. The kids were a bunch of wusses! They couldn't run to save their life!

And that was part of the problem. Because, that was the only way that Inuyasha liked to run . . . to save his life. At the school, his heart was never into it. He was still fast that way, and nobody could tell. But inside, it was hurting him.

He needed time to grieve. But he knew that time wasn't on his side. He might have called it a sign that Kikyou was killed and he was destined to come back to the agency, but he didn't believe in that stuff, myths, legends, superstitions. Well he didn't believe in ALL of those things, after all, he was a legend around here.

. . . And it felt so good to be back. So good. But not good enough to jump right back into things.

He had just lost the love of his life . . . god. It hit him. He had just lost the love of his life . . . and there were people surrounding him that he hadn't seen in two years that were trying to get him to plot revenge.

Okay so maybe he had been the one to suggest revenge, because it was his revenge and their enemy. But he couldn't do this right now.

"—but he left this note and-" they were just chatting away. Suddenly everything around him seemed surreal. 'Get it together Inuyasha! Kikyou wouldn't want you to be like this!' he stopped his train of thought. 

He didn't believe that. Kikyou wasn't here to tell him anything anymore. She wasn't here to cook him breakfast or to drive with him to school. She wasn't here to eat lunch with or to grade papers with. She was- . . . she wasn't here at all.

She was gone. Gone from here. To hell or heaven but not here. But even if she was here, she loved him for who he was- grieving or not.

Not that this helped his predicament any. None of this did. Not his grieving-or lack there of-, or their talking and plotting, or the fact that he had gotten here at on one the morning, it now being around six, and he hadn't left the room. It was time for this to stop.

"That's IT! **SHUT UP**! If you haven't gotten it through your thick skull yet, old hag, Kikyou's dead, she's not coming back, I can deal with that. Naraku's at fault- besides me of course, not being able to stop the freaks who shot her. Miroku, I'm hungry. Sango, I just have a question. Are you going to let me out of this room?" 

He had everyone's attention. Sango shook her head, signaling no, and Inuyasha didn't bother to argue. He was tired and weary from his day, he still remembered how stubborn Sango was and he didn't want more to deal with right now. 

Miroku was going to slip out, thought better of it, and used his cell to call for room service. Oh how he missed this place. Keade was giving him her 'look'. He never had like that too much, and he had a feeling that she knew it.

"Look guys, I get that you want to just get this over with, but I need some time. I'm not going to go all sap like and mourn for six months, but . . . she's dead guys. And anything I do can't bring her back. Do you know what that's like . . . I couldn't stop them. Everything seems so simple now. I could've done a million things differently and maybe I could have saved her, but I didn't and it's over. She's not going to be here anymore and I just need time to deal with that fact. So just give me a break okay," Inuyasha looked at their faces, they understood, and he knew it. "God I missed you guys!" Inuyasha whispered.

That was all it took. Miroku and Sango joined Inuyasha in a group hug. This was what it was supposed to be like. So perfect . . . almost. There was one missing. And she wouldn't be back. Sango let her tears escape. Sweet tears of redemption, Inuyasha was back.

Miroku pulled back at the sound of her sniffle, tears were evident in both men's eyes. Miroku pulled Sango into another hug for comfort, and Inuyasha placed a light kiss on her head. He turned to Keade who waited patiently for them to finish.

"I'm glad you're still here Keade," Inuyasha said earnestly, putting his head down. He could here Keade walk over to him. He lifted his face just in time to get smacked in the head. "Freak! Woman what's your problem!?" Inuyasha screeched at the unexpected stinging in his head. 

"Now that's more like it Inuyasha! My agents aren't mushy! Shape up!" Keade said with a small smile. This was the Inuyasha she knew. Screeching and yelling, being arrogant and domineering.

Miroku smiled at her antics. This was why Keade was in charge!

~ * ~

"EEP!" "AHH!" Twin shouts were heard from the corner of the eighth corridor. "Kohaku!" "Kagome!"

"I've been looking all over for you!" Kohaku screamed at her. "You just ran off without even a second glance back to see if I was still there!" Kohaku tried to sound upset while searching for any clue that she had heard the 'news'.

"GAH! Kagome!" Kohaku suddenly found himself in the air, pushed against the wall. 

"I know you know where they are Kohaku! Tell me before I beat the-" 

"I know you're upset, but you don't have to take it out on him!"

"Who said that!" Kagome looked around and noticed that she seemed to have acquired a crowd. 'Gah! I just want to know where they are, what's with everyone? I've been getting crazy looks all morning!'

Kohaku laughed nervously. He noticed Kagome seemed to be in thought with her grip loose on his shirt. He hurriedly pulled himself away and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Let's go now Kag! Wouldn't want to miss your briefing!" 'I'm getting too good at lying.' Kohaku thought. 

~ * ~

Kagome stopped him when they were far enough away. "What the heck was that!" she screeched. Kohaku scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I guess everyone is either concerned for your health or concerned for my safety," Kohaku said, trying to make it into a joke.

Kagome glared at him silently. Like she would actually buy that! "I'm getting impatient Kohaku!" Kagome said, getting slightly annoyed at her young friend.

"Oh My Gosh! Was that Sango!" Kohaku pulled away from her and raced to the end of the corner. "Where! I don't see h-"

Kagome turned on Kohaku. "Why you little," she started. "Kagome I swear I saw h-" *Wham!* "He he . . . he hhh."

With a humph Kagome walked away.

"Looks like I got hit either way, but there'll be heck to pay for when she finds out." And with that, Kohaku was unconscious.

~ * ~

"I have to go report in now," Miroku stated. Inuyasha needed some alone time. Sango was in the bathroom and he was going to get out of this ROOM! It smelled stale and it was starting to make him sick.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply. It finally struck Miroku how much Inuyasha hadn't changed. He wasn't different at all. It had been two years and he didn't even look older!

He silently slipped out of the door. He needed to find Sango, to tell her to leave him alone for a while. A fight would definitely pursue. 'Oh, that will be fun'.

~ * ~

Finally! They were gone. He needed to get out of here! Sango was like a viscous guard dog. She wouldn't put him out of her sight. He swore, it took Miroku an hour and a half to convince her that it was okay to go to the bathroom!

He loved his friends, he really did, but he needed to get out of this stuffy room.

Miroku's thoughts were probably somewhere along the lines of, 'he needs time to think to himself and deal with this.' In a normal circumstance, that's what he would do, but this wasn't normal. 

It wouldn't become better with him sitting on his butt and thinking about all of his regrets. He needed some action! How rusty could he be?

~ * ~

"And she caught them making out!?" "YES!" "Ohh! I'd be mad too! He's so hot!"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sango said. She had exited the bathroom and decided that Miroku could handle Inuyasha for a little while longer, she needed a break!

"OH! Hi Sango!" A petite girl with plain brown hair blushed and turned her head away. "Hi," Sango said cautiously. Usually everyone was friendly and talkative. Something was going on.

"What's up you guys?" she asked simply. Better get to the point.

The two female agents looked at each other. "How can you be so normal after something like that! I thought you guys were friends!" One of the girls said indignantly.

"What are you guys talking about!" Sango was getting VERY annoyed. She hated being left out and it looked like she was supposed to know what they were talking about.

"You know! Making out with Miroku!"

"**_WHAT_**!"

~ * ~

Oh that was Sango's voice all right. Miroku entered the café, and saw that a crowd had seemed to gather, and at the middle of it was his Sango.

"WHAT KIND OF FREAK DO-" Yep that was Sango all right.

"Ladies, Ladies! What seems to be the matter?" Miroku stepped into the middle of the circle.

Sango rounded on him. "You started this! IT's all your FAULT! You're such a perv. Going-" Miroku's hand was on Sango's mouth. He put on a strained smile.

"Ladies, would some one like to explain to me what my dear Sango here is talking about?" Miroku looked around politely. One girl stepped forward and blushed when he gave her a wink of encouragement. Sango held back a groan of disgust. 

"Well we were getting upset because Kagome was taking out all of her anger on Kohaku. So when Sango came up and acted like she didn't understand, we understood. She's being the inconsiderate one!" All the girls nodded their agreement.

Miroku's smile became more strained. They were accusing Sango of something that she obviously had no clue about. Then again, she did accuse him of understanding. 

"Beg your pardons, but I have no idea as to what you are all talking about," Miroku stated through clenched teeth. He turned to the left when he heard an exasperated sigh. He gave the girl a pointed look that said, 'do continue please'.

"Kagome saw you guys make out!"

~ * ~

Inuyasha slid open the door carefully and looked both ways. It was all clear. First he had to figure out what wing he was in. He looked at the door handle. 

A snake engraving – D wing.

He crept down the corridor and went left. He ran stealthily towards the door to the common corridors and the café. 

He could hear shouting but decided that it would be best to stay away from the gathering of people. Wouldn't want to blow his chance at a big entrance.

He made his way into a deserted side room to wait out the crowd. He was hungry!

~ * ~

"I assure you ladies that their has been no making out on my part. It seems a talk is in order. If you will excuse us," Miroku pushed through the onlookers and dragged Sango to a room right outside of the café.

He closed the door silently behind them and slipped his hand away from Sango's mouth.

Mistake.

" WHAT THE FREAK IS YOUR PROBLEM! I can speak for myself, now you made it look as if I've had some tryst with some secret man! HOW DARE YOU!" Sango glared at Miroku.

"Why did you accuse me of the rumor?" Miroku asked quietly. Sango held back her biting comment. She didn't have an answer.

"I guess I was just angry. I didn't mean anything by it- well no, I can't say that," Sango looked around pointedly than let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry! This is just too much right now.

"I want to talk with Inuyasha and catch up. I want to know about his life. I want to hang with you guys and be able to laugh . . . but I-we can't. Because . . . she's not here anymore. And I don't know if Inuyasha can laugh without her." Sango looked up at Miroku and saw him break. This hurt.

~ * ~

Inuyasha perked up from his hiding spot. Some one was in here. He let out a silent thank you that he had had the sense to hide.

"OMG! That's Miroku and Sango!'

He listened to their conversation. 'They really care. Even after all this time. God I wish I could laugh. 

~ * ~ 

Miroku exited the room. Sango needed a break. He would take care of Inuyasha now.

~ * ~

"Sango! Is that YOU!" Kagome ran towards her friend and pounced on her. "Aha!" 

"Un! Ca- aaug . ." "Sango? . . . Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome looked down at her friend curiously. 

"Oh! Dense! I'm sorry!" Kagome got off and helped Sango sit.

When she could see her breathing even and the color return to her face she went in. 

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Kagome screamed. She ignored the few people who shook their heads at her. They were acting really weird today.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!!" Kagome continued. "I've been around this entire agency at LEAST four times! FOUR TIMES!" she was calming down a bit now. She had just needed to let that loose.

"Are you done yet?" Sango looked at her friend quizzically. "Well I was going to go into the finer points, but I figured you understood," Kagome smiled saucily. Sango couldn't help but smile back.

Her weariness showed through that smile. "Gosh Sango! Where have you been?" This time Kagome's voice held concern and worry, not vehemence and curiosity. "Are you okay?" 

Sango looked around and notice that they were in a crowded hallway, with quite a few people staring. Everyone would find out, but now was not the time.

Sango pulled Kagome up and grabbed her hand, dragging her friend to the deserted room she had just left.

"Okay. I don't- can't tell you where I've been . . . yet," Sango looked tired. Kagome held back her growl. Her friend obviously needed some one right now.

"If you're not going to let me help you, at least let Miroku!" Kagome finally said. "You won't tell me what's going on, but he knows. You guys can get through this together," Kagome locked eyes with Sango and then pulled her into a hug.

"You look tired, you should sleep," Kagome let go and walked away.

~ * ~

Inuyasha watched Sango renter the room with some one else. It was a girl and she sounded so DANG familiar! But she was hidden by the shadows of the room and he couldn't see her face.

She had one nice body though! The light from the window in the door showed him that much. 

He watched as they embraced and she walked away. He made up his mind.

He was going to follow her!

A/N YAY! IT's finally out!

I need to know if you guys want and Miroku/Sango in here. Because I can do that.

Emotional here! I hope everyone thought this chapter was okay! 

I really need feedback to see if I'm going in the right direction with this death! What do you all think!? 

This took soooo long to type so you had all better be HAPPY with it! This is 11 ELEVEN pages long!!!!! IT's LONG!!!!

I need to know if you guys are understanding everything too.

****

IS THIS MOVING TOO FAST? PLEASE TELL ME! I CAN SLOW IT DOWN!


	7. Chapter 6

Agent of Silence

"Looks like I'm on my own for now. I know they'll tell me sometime. I just have to be patient," Kagome chided herself. 

She needed something to do, before she moved into self-pity mode. That wouldn't do well for her. 

'I know! I'll go to the library and work on my writing, or maybe I'll read something.' That sounded good. Kagome loved to write. She found it one of the best ways to let all of her feelings out. People found her expressive and outgoing, sure she was, but sometimes it was better to just write it all down, and right now that sounded REALLY good.

~ * ~

Man, this girl . . . looked so familiar. Really familiar. He couldn't figure out why though. Inuyasha decided that all he could do was follow her, maybe she would turn around and he could see her face. 

He would just have to wait.

He watched the girl turn a couple corners. He had been in this agency building for almost 5 years before he left and he had NO idea where they were going. He was sure this place wasn't new because this wing had the familiar sign of a dragonfly on its door handles. That was an old symbol.

It meant that they were in h-wing. What was in h-wing? He continued to move stealthily behind her.

~ * ~

Sango cautiously knocked on Inuyasha's door before opening it and walking in.

She gazed around, noting the empty look of it, until her gaze fell on Miroku. He was sitting there, lazily sipping what looked to be a cup of tea.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him expectantly. She wanted an 'Oh he's just in the bathroom, can't supervise him everywhere,' answer. Miroku didn't have one of those.

Of course, by the look on his face, Sango couldn't tell. "Well?"

"Well, as you can see, he's not here," Miroku looked at her, knowing that she would surly do something close to going on a rampage.

He was ready.

"What do you mean, He's not here?" Sango enunciated each syllable carefully, a threat full in her voice, promising pain.

"Exactly that. He's not here and I haven't a clue where he is," Miroku looked innocent, but not the kind where he was trying to convince you that groping wasn't is fault. It was different. 

It was lazy, careless, so flippantly annoying. It would have normally enraged her. But, this wasn't the normal Miroku, she could tell.

She took one step forward. "What's wrong Miroku?" 

It was spoken so calmly, quietly. But he could easily sense the distress. He had known her for too long to be thrown off this easily. 

It felt so good though, to know that she cared.

He watched her take another step towards him. He didn't move at all, letting her come to him.

She would come. She wouldn't stop, not now. And he needed her to. He felt so lonely, so lost. No one was here, physically. 

There wasn't Kagome or Inuyasha, certainly not Kikyou. But Sango was here. He didn't want to lose her too. 

So he did the only thing that he could think of.

Sango was right in front of him. Up close, his expression was so different. So dismal and . . . lost. She didn't like that. She took a final step forward, so very close to him.

He grabbed her around the waist and brought her down to him before she could protest. He wrapped his arms fully around her as he settled her into his lap, sideways.

"Miro-"

"Just hold me Sango. Just stay here with me. Just for now. Inuyasha'll be okay. I need you," Miroku spoke, his voice weak with too much emotion. He wasn't an emotional guy.

But this was . . . was just . . . just where he wanted to be right now. The only place he wanted to be. 

Even if it was selfish. 

  
He sighed as Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

~ * ~

'Great! There are only a couple people in here.' Kagome thought. She liked it when it was quiet. That's why she liked the library. It was always the best place to find peaceful silence.

She seated herself at a table, tuning out any conversation around her and focusing on her writing as she pulled a notebook out of her bag.

'What to write. I don't know.' 

Kagome sat there and thought.

~ * ~

'I need to get behind that bookshelf so I can see her face. She's too dazed right now to notice me.'

The thought never occurred to him that he was actually having fun. Here he was, chasing a mysterious familiar girl around, having fun and trying not to be caught. Not once did Kikyou cross his mind.

~ * ~

Kagome's pen started to scratch across the paper as she thought of the next lines, writing down all of her feelings that she could get out.

I want to believe in the magic

That I left behind.

I want to lose myself 

In the beauty of things.

Kagome paused. Why did she sense someone? 

Hurriedly, she turned around, facing the opposite direction.

She didn't know why she suddenly felt so . . . paranoid, but she did.

She glanced around once more, before continuing her poem.

I want to know all the secrets

That hold the innocent of mind,

I want to see all the joy 

That life seldom brings.

Again she felt eyes, disturbing eyes. They felt so strong, bonded to her, yet she didn't know why. This was getting on her nerves.

Kagome lowered herself, putting her head down, so as to hide her face. She hunched her shoulders over her notebook and continued to write.

But most of all,

I want to be carried away

I want to fly with the wind

And soar to yesterday.

The carefree days-

This was utterly annoying! Who was watching her with such fascination!!

Kagome bit back her growl. The guilty onlooker didn't need to know that they had been noticed.

She closed her notebook and shoved it in her bag. She pulled her collar up to cover the bottom half of her face and marched away in the opposite direction of where she sensed the eyes.

God she hoped she didn't have a stalker on her hands!

~ * ~

Inuyasha was getting frustrated! Why couldn't she just turn around so he could see her face! 

'No not that direction!' Inuyasha almost hit the bookshelf. He had been walking around to her other side, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, but she was looking around discreetly.

'She knows I'm here!' Inuyasha had to give her props for that much. She must be useful around here. Her instincts were great.

Just as he rounded the last bookshelf, she decided to turn the opposite direction!!! Dang!

'Come on. Turn back. Look over here, you can do it. I'm such an idiot!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He was sitting here talking to her in his mind. He sighed.

He started to move to the other side but stopped. That wasn't going to do him any good.

He stood his ground and studied her. He hadn't noticed before but, she was writing something.

He inched closer to her, peering through the books. She was writing a poem! He didn't know anyone who wrote poems. A faint thought crossed his mind, making him wonder if she was any good, but he pushed it away before he could dwell on it.

He didn't even know this girl! He felt like he was almost getting attached here. This would do know good for him! 

He had this one day off from school and here he was, watching a girl write a poem in a library he'd never been in wondering what her face looked like and why her hips were so CURVY!!!!

Dang.

~ * ~

A/N: I know thatsome of you are dieing to let them meet, but not in this chapter! ^_^ 

Short chapter, I know and I'm soooo~~~~~~~ SORRY!!!!!!!!!

I have a deal to make with you people:

#1. I can write short chapters- this long or shorter- and post fast.

#2. I can write long chapters and post . . . well take a long time. 

VOTE ON IT!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, the reason it took forever to get this out was I thought I deserved a break after that 11 ELEVEN page chapter!

That's what I'm saying. If I write a long chapter, it will be longer for the next one to come out!!!!

Thank you all so~~~~~~~ much for the feedback!!!! I'm so happy that people are reading my story!!!

My buddy has decided to write again too!

Sorry for the sappy scene between Miroku and Sango! I didn't get enough feedback on whether they should be in this story as a pairing. I need to know! 


	8. Chapter 7

****

Agent of Silence

Stalking. She was. . . some one was stalking her. She was being stalked. Kagome was in a top secret agency with the highest amount of security possible . . . and she was being stalked!

There was no proof of course. Just this feeling that some one was watching her every move. For gosh sakes! She had been writing a poem in the library when she decided that she'd had enough of this obsessive person, so she'd left.

He/she was still following her! She could feel it. They were there when she stopped to tie her shoe. She could feel them lose sight of her for a minute when she rounded a corner. 

She'd have to lose them.

~ * ~

"KOHAKU! There you are. I've been looking all over for you today! Why don't we go talk some where!" Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders. Thank god some one was around who could save her from her new . . . unwanted friend.

Kohaku was in a pretty much deserted hallway. Why, she didn't know. She had been there to lose the stalker. Well not really lose him; maybe just confront him without people around. She didn't want to drag him to a populated area. Then people might notice. That's not what she wanted.

"Okay, whatever you say Kagome," Kohaku said agreeably. He didn't really know where he was, so anywhere with Kagome, no matter how strange she was acting, was a good place.

Kohaku turned to around to go the other direction, where Kagome had come from, now seeing that _that_ was the way out of here, when Kagome spun him around sharply. "Not _that_ way, Kohaku," Kagome said through clenched teeth.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, now she didn't want to face her stalker. It kind of creeped her out that he had followed her this far. Now that Kohaku was here, she didn't want him getting mixed up in it too. 

'_Kagome, you're probably blowing this **way** out of proportion! You're in the agency right now! It's probably some freak admirer or something. It's not like it's going to be anybody **dangerous**! Snap out of it!!!' _

'_1- 2- 3'_

Kagome whipped around, bringing Kohaku with her.

No one was there!

~ * ~

Inuyasha stopped for a moment when he noticed his prey enter the y-wing. What the heck was she going in there for! Gods this girl was odd! 

She hadn't turned around _once_ since he had been following her. He had practically memorized the clothes that she was wearing and the curve of her backside. He didn't know why he didn't drop her. What was the reason he was following her?

Because she sparked his interest, that's why. He wanted to know who she was to the agency.

Not that he _cared_ or anything.

It didn't really matter to him. '_So **why** are you still following her? You know you want to find out.'_

He hated it when he was right with himself. Kikyou always told him that he had a good conscience. 

She . . . 

Kikyou.

__

Kikyou.

Inuyasha turned . . . and fled.

~ * ~

"Kagome, are you _sure_ that you're feeling alright?" Kohaku had been badgering her since they returned to the commons. "Kohaku, there is **nothing** wrong with me! I'm telling you, somebody was _there_!!!!" Kagome said exasperatedly. 

Why wouldn't he believe her!

"Alright, alright! I get it. I won't bug you anymore . . . I just think maybe you should go see the docto-"

Kohaku saw stars.

~ * ~

"Kagome!? Kagome!? **Kagome!**" Kagome sighed and turned around. She couldn't just ignore him.

She needed to get her mind off of other . . . matters anyway.

"Hey Kouga! How are you. I haven't been able to see you in a while!" Kagome smiled up at him. He was at least a couple inches taller than she was. Kouga smiled back.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me? We could go out or something," He asked, looking so hopeful. Kagome didn't want to crush that hope.

"Kagome, there you are!"

But duty calls.

Miroku rushed up to her, grabbing her hand. "Sango wants to talk to you," Miroku said. Something in his voice put a spark in her eyes. Kagome turned to Kouga. "Look, Kouga. I have-"

"It's okay, I get it. Maybe some other time, baby. Come find me sometime, okay?" Kouga lifted her hand and brushed his lips softly against it. 

Kagome blushed softly. She hated that affect. She smiled at him somewhat shyly before nodding her head.

Miroku grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

It's a good thing Kouga didn't know what Kagome was about to find out. There would be hell to pay when he found out. 

Miroku could only smirk.

~ * ~ ( I thought about stopping it here . . . but)

Sango was pacing the room when Miroku brought Kagome in. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

'_Sure you do. She's gonna kill you!'_

"Kagome!" Sango said her name and stopped pacing. She couldn't get her feet to move forward.

Miroku silently understood and left Kagome's side for Sango's.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, a soothing comfort, support. Miroku supported her here.

'_Gods, this shouldn't be so hard!!!'_

"I think what darling Sango here is trying to say is-"

"**OH MY GOSH!** Are you two getting married?!" Kagome screamed.

Sango and Miroku jumped apart, both blushing like crazy.

"**NO! NO**! What made you think that?!" Sango sputtered, trying to get control over her emotions. 

"Only the fact that Miroku dragged me here, saying you wanted to _tell_ me something. Then when I get in here you can't talk straight, so he goes over there and wraps his arms around you- good going Sango- and then he tries to say whatever it is that is so hard to say, for you! 

****

How could I not jump to that conclusion!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at the both of them- who were standing 3 meters apart- while on her rampage of reasons. 

Miroku was the first to recover, of course. "Well if Sango would only-"

"Don't even _think_ about it Miroku!" Sango said his name in her most threatening voice, venom spilling from her lips.

"Right darling, of course," Miroku managed, cowering away from her raised hand.

"**Alright** you two! Give it a rest! Do I need to put you in separate corners?" Kagome got in between them, holding her hands out.

Miroku made the 'peace' sign with his fingers and Sango took a step back.

"Okay, if the word marriage is not involved, what **_is_** going on?" Kagome remembered the topic and her anticipation started to build up.

"Oh well, Sango talking to you was only an excuse. _Keade_ is the one who needs to talk to you," Miroku stated matter-of-factly. "Why didn't you just say that?" Kagome asked. "Kouga would have been too interested, asked questions. That's the way he is," Miroku said smartly.

"Don't sound too obsessed," Sango muttered.

Kagome giggled and followed her friends out of the room.

~ * ~

"Ah, Kagome. There ye are," Keade looked up from some paper work.

"Yes, here I am," Kagome looked around excitedly. She only saw Keade when she was getting a new mission.

"So what is it this time? Is it something big?" Kagome's eyes lit up slightly.

"Aye, it is . . . big," Keade agreed slowly. Kagome could see Miroku and Sango shifting uncomfortably in the background. Was she missing something?

"What is it? What's going on?" Kagome looked at the three of them accusingly. They knew something. Obviously that was why she was here.

"You're to be assigned a . . . partner," Keade said sternly, readying herself for what was to come next.

**__**

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed! Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. No! This wasn't happening!

"I don't _do_ partners Kaede, you know that! Please just rethink this a little. I'm an independent person, you know, I do things on my own. Come on!" Kagome tried desperately to get Kaede to reconsider the situation.

"Ah but, Kagome, for this mission you will need a partner," Kaede knew that that would get her off track.

"You mean I'm getting a **new mission**!!!" Kagome did her victory dance, making Sango and Miroku look away at the shame of knowing her.

"Okay, now let's back track. I only have to have a partner for _this_ mission. So after this it's all over. I can go back to being . . . just me?" Kagome looked a little skeptical. She could sense the uneasiness in Kaede's voice. There must be a catch.

"What's the catch," Kagome spoke her thoughts aloud.

Sango and Miroku shifted some more, which made Kagome glare at them.

"Get ye butt out here," Kaede said, knowing that who she was talking to would know that she was talking to them. ( ^_^ )

Kagome's head snapped up. Who was it?! Please, don't let it be Kouga.

. . . _no_

Inuyasha's head snapped up when he heard a gasp.

****

No!

****

A/N Okay so I thought that was a good place to stop it. If you couldn't figure it out in the first chapter, They don't really like each other. Inuyasha likes to tease her and play around with her, to see how far he can get her to go. Kagome doesn't like to play his game.

So they're not on the best of terms. 

I hope everyone is enjoying this and likes the direction it's heading in. I want your opinions on this matter.

Sometimes I don't think I add enough information in the chapter. Like it's just going from one thing to the next, with nothing tying them together. Tell me if this is so.

__

In case anyone was wondering. The poem last chapter was one that I made up and I intend on adding more of them in here, so I hope you guys don't mind. 

Help me out here guys, and review!!!! :)


	9. Chapter 8

****

Agent of Silence

"What the **F**k!!!!!!"**

"Gods no!!"

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop to the floor. No . . . it couldn't be. 

"Oh hell no!" Kagome's voice snapped him out of his stupor. Was she using that tone of voice . . . against him? Uh-uh. Who did she think she was!?

. . . wait.

"_KAGOME!?_" Inuyasha's head snapped up to her eyes. Yes, that's exactly who she was. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha's voice was incredulous. This was his smart-alec student.

"**ME!?** . . . me! **_YOU!!!_** What the . . . . what . . when . . .him?!?!!!" Kagome stuttered. This was . . . this was Inuyasha, her hated male teacher. Why was he here? Because he couldn't be her—no, no he couldn't.

Sango and Miroku had taken to staring at everything except the two adversaries, while Keade seemed to be at a loss for words and was making incoherent sounds like Kagome. This would have been a laughing matter in any other situation. The three people that they knew _never_ lost their cool, were in this room bumbling like idiots.

Inuyasha began to glare at Kagome. OH NO! This wasn't happening. Despite the fact that this would be the perfect explanation for the fact that Kagome was a quick thinker, analyzed a situation before you could begin to grasp it, and was the smartest student in his class; he wasn't about to start believing that she was a top secret agent in a government agency that he used to work for before that love of his life got assassinated because somebody was holding grudges against what, he didn't know, or that he had to partner up with his most infuriating student to get revenge against his archenemy, who he hadn't seen in close to three years! By gods she was 17 years old!!

He was totally disregarding the fact that he had started at about 12 or 13.

"Hag! Spit it out! What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha turned his glare upon Keade. Keade _almost_ twitched out of nervousness. But she didn't. Keade didn't twitch.

"It's exactly as it looks Inuyasha. This is Kagome," Keade, waved her hand toward the fuming young girl, "And this, my dear, is Inuyasha."

"**I know who that is!!**" They both yelled at the same time. Keade took a step back this time.

"Okay then, no need for formalities. I can see that we can skip that phase of the meeting and greeting," Keade composed herself quickly. She knew that Kagome went to school with Inuyasha, but she didn't know their relationship was like . . . this. Well they could just get over it!

"What do you mean 'phase'?" Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha slid a glance, out of the corner of his eyes, to Kagome. She was turning back to a normal color, her flushing receding.

"Well, it's fairly simple. I'm giving you one week to get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. To learn to cooperate and work together in perfect synchrony. You will learn everything from how one shoots a gun to what one wears to bed. You will know each other backwards and forwards, through and through. You have to be in perfect harmony with one another for you to complete this mission. If you aren't . . . neither of you will come back alive," 

Keade made her speech, allowing them both a couple minutes to let it sink in.

Inuyasha's gaze swiveled around from Keade to Kagome while Kagome snapped her head up from looking at the ground; both did so at the exact same time. They turned their eyes to Keade.

Kagome spoke clearly. "I rather would think that you believe I could do this alone. It seems that I am not ready for this task or else a partner would not have been presented to me," Keade knew that Kagome was a reasonable person, she was happy that at least one of them was on her side, "**_but_** I refuse to be partnered to _it._" Kagome's flush was back in full force.

"WHOA! Back up there kid. Did you just call me _it_? No. I don't think so. My name is Inuyasha. Do you got that? Keade, there's no way in hell that I will be partnered with this _wench_!" Inuyasha looked resolute in his decision. This girl had more of an attitude than he thought. Well that was just fine, he could give it all back!

"Aye. I can see that the both of you are against this, but the matter is done. It has been planned and you two are the only two for this job. So Kagome, I hate to do this to you, but if you don't take this mission _and_ this partner, you will be out of a job! And Inuyasha, your revenge will not be conquered on your own, even you are smart enough to figure out that _he_ will not be easy to defeat." Keade looked from one to the other. 

'Revenge? What's she talking about? So what am I going to be? A lackey? This is why I don't do partners! People try to steal the job. Well he's got another thing coming!' Kagome's fury didn't fade this time.

Keade could see that they both were absolutely against the idea of an alliance. Well they could just get over it.

"I'll ask you once more to cooperate, if not I will be forced to apply . . . pressure," Keade eyed the two impatiently. Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome glared at Inuyasha. No they weren't going to cooperate.

Keade snapped her fingers. They didn't even have time to react before each had an odd metal necklace around their necks. It tightened immediately, donning a vice like grip on their necks, but not enough to choke them. They had room to move around freely as it fit like elastic.

"What do you think you're doing HAG!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He lifted his hands to take it off but it wouldn't budge. It wouldn't move wide enough to go around his head. 'What is this stuff?!'

"Ha! Can't get it off?" Kagome lifted her hands to do the same, and found the effort futile. 'Stupid girl!' Inuyasha thought.

"Keade, explain!" Kagome pointed a glare at her superior, knowing that she had something up her sleeve.

"You refused to cooperate so I had to act. You _will_ work together on this mission! That's final! This will hopefully teach you to trust each other. I can only hope." Keade looked at the two with impatient eyes. This needed to get on; Naraku was getting spare time!

"What does this do and how does it come off?!" Inuyasha all but yelled at her.

"Well it's quite simple really. You each get a remote control to the other's necklace. The necklaces are set to shock each other. That means if Inuyasha presses his button, it shocks Kagome and Kagome has control over Inuyasha. I advise that you be careful in the use of such, for the shock stings," Keade looked at the grins that were becoming evident on both the faces. They would be in for it.

"Oh, and Inuyasha . . . it doesn't come off," Keade smiled inwardly.

"I must take my leave so, you have a week that you must live together, that starts tomorrow! You will both continue your jobs, and by that Kagome I mean school! I will meet with you after this week is up to discuss plans! NOW GO!" And with that, Keade walked off. 

Miroku and Sango eyed the two warily. They had heard enough from Kagome to understand her loath for him. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay, so what do you say to heading to the café and grabbing a bite to eat so you can get . . . um . . . to know each other." Miroku, always the mediator, looked at them, they weren't grabbing Keade's subtle hint. They would just have to figure it out. 

Inuyasha and Kagome were still trying to figure out how they would live through this week. Was Keade crazy?! 

'As long as she keeps her mouth shut, I won't be forced to do anything . . . drastic.' Were Inuyasha's thoughts. 

Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha and Sango of Kagome, and they were out the door.

~ * ~

Keade's office was far from the café, so they had a walk to get through before they reached it.

Sango didn't know what to say. Here were her best friends and two of them hated each other. What was she supposed to do? She could deal with Kagome, she only hoped that Miroku could deal with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha decided that he didn't like the quiet too much. He wondered how far he could push Kagome right now. She seemed on edge with their predicament. So was he, but he wasn't about to let her get the first hit.

Inuyasha stuck his foot out; catching Kagome's in the process, making her trip. She put her hands before her chest to catch herself, in so doing letting go of her remote.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome heard the remote hit the floor and heard the subtle _click_ of the button. 'Uh-oh.'

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha let out an unmanly snort as her found himself upon the floor in surprise. "OW! What the heck."

****

A/N Well it seems as if it has taken me a bit too long to update this story. I'm sorry. This chapter was really hard to write. I didn't know how to put everything.

I'm not entirely sure if this is happening too fast. Help me out a little.

Hint for next chapter:

Some one meets some one that they haven't seen in a very long time.

Can you guess who? Cookie for who can! :)


	10. Chapter 9

****

Agent of Silence

"OMG!" Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth as she picked herself up off the floor. "Whoa," Sango exclaimed. Miroku helped pick his best friend up off the floor. Even if Inuyasha just got shocked, he was gonna get it from Kagome.

"You little b-" 

  
  
  
"Oh, don't even think about it! I saw you stick your foot out and I sure as heck felt it. It's your fault so you can deal with the consequences!" Kagome huffed at him indignantly. 

"I didn't stick my foot out, you're just a clumsy little GIRL!" Inuyasha smirked to himself. He knew she wasn't stupid, but he hoped she would take the bait.

"Why you-" Oh yeah, she took it.

"Stupid my butt! You can't even admit to the fact that you tried to trip me!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Gods! You're so irritating! It's not my fault that you can't even stand on your own two feet!" Inuyasha hissed back.

"**_UHG!_**" Kagome screeched, stepping onto her fallen remote control purposely. Screw the consequences! She was too furious about this whole ordeal to care!

Kagome almost let out a desperate laugh when she saw Inuyasha squirm with pain, dropping to his knees. Everything was too much! 

"You're such a freak! Don't waste my time," Kagome said, turning around and setting out for the café again.

She didn't care anymore. Her teacher, _teacher_ was a secret government agent and her new partner! She could not live with him for a week!

"**Wench**!" Inuyasha picked himself up off the floor, and started after her. 

He reached her in three long strides, and then he grabbed her arms in a painful grip. "Don't walk away from me when I'm not done!" He hissed venomously into her ear.

Miroku and Sango were too dazed to comprehend what seemed to be going on. These weren't the friends they knew. This had to stop.

Nobody noticed how close they were to the café.

"Get off of me you jerk!" Kagome struggled ineffectively. 'Gosh he's strong!'

Kagome tried to reach for her remote control, but he had her arms. 'Just a little more' Kagome tried getting his fingers to hit it. 'THERE!'

Only too late did she realize that she had made him hit the wrong one.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed, feeling the jolt rock through her body.

"Unn," Inuyasha groaned. His body was flush with hers, so he felt every jolt, but it wasn't as painful. He had to give it to her, she was pretty tough.

Kagome didn't feel so tough though. She was sure that if Inuyasha hadn't happened to be holding her up right now, she'd be on the floor, writhing in pain. What a wake up call.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's grip was looser since the shock. She pulled away, running for the doors she saw straight ahead.

"Not so fast you little bi-" Inuyasha leaped for her, catching her around the waist this time.

Miroku and Sango halted their attempt to catch up. Inuyasha and Kagome had made it to the café . . . right on time for lunch. But by the looks on their faces, they doubted that they realized that they were standing in each other's arms in the middle of a crowded lunchroom.

Inuyasha spun Kagome around to face him, catching her by surprise.

"What's your problem!" They screamed at each other. 

"Get your hands off me!" Kagome shouted in his face.

"Not until you say sorry," Inuyasha stated calmly. Her red face, flushed from her outrage at him, didn't go unnoticed by his eyes. They were drinking in every part of her face.

Kagome looked him in the eyes. He was . . . he was toying with her again. This was much more personal then what went on in the classroom, but he was toying with her none the less.

"How dare you," Kagome whispered. Her rage had ebbed to annoyance. 

"Stop playing with me," She said seriously, looking at his eyes again.

His eyes didn't capture hers though. "I don't want to," Inuyasha said smugly.

"UGH!! You're such a jerk!" She pushed at his chest, pleading him, silently, to let go, for she wouldn't say it out loud.

She looked up at him intently, knowing that he knew what she wanted him to do. His eyes . . . were laughing. They were filled with amusement at her current predicament.

"You're laughing at me?! I can't believe you! **Get away from me you conceited pig!**" Kagome's indignation came back hot. 'What is his problem!'

"Say sorry!" He said to her

"_Never!_" Kagome said affronted. She knew the moment she met him that she didn't like him. It used to get on her nerves how she couldn't figure out what it was that she didn't like about him. Now she knew. His arrogant attitude towards everyone . . . and . . . and this!! His gall! He had no right whatsoever! 

And she was going to have to live with this!? Not on her life!

Kagome stopped her struggling for a second, he almost thought she had given up. How he would love to see her eyes filled with pleading. He would enjoy it immensely the moment he heard the words 'I am sorry,' come out of her mouth.

How wrong he was. Kagome brought back her foot and kicked him with everything she had.

"AH! Damn! Wench you'll pay for that!" Inuyasha grabbed her hair when she tried to turn and run away.

This was too far, thought Miroku. But he didn't have to step in.

"Let her go! You b-" Inuyasha's hands slipped through her hair and dropped dead at her sides. 

Kagome turned around to see her savior. "Oh no. Why him?" Kagome face paled. She turned slowly to look at Inuyasha to find his head towards the ground and his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

Kagome saw him turn around slowly and bring his head up.

"**INUYASHA!!!"** Her rescuer barely had time to get out a sound when he dodged a punch.

"Kouga, I swear I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled out.

****

A/N Well, I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I just felt so lost and like this wasn't going anywhere. I had to take the time to remember where this was headed and then try and figure out a way to get it there. 

I didn't get that far on either of them. But I've made headway so here you are. 

I want a lot of feedback, I think I did better on connecting the paragraphs, I need to _know _if I did.

I want to thank you all for sticking with me, and I'll try to get another update out soon! :)


	11. Chapter 10

****

Agent of Silence

Kagome stepped back out of momentary shock as she watched the two men start fighting. What was going on?

Kagome stared at them a little longer.

'Wait a minute . . .'

"You two know each other?" Kagome said, still not aware that they all happened to be having a mini drama in the middle of the agency's café.

Kouga ducked another punch and aimed a kick at Inuyasha's stomach. They weren't paying the least bit of attention to her.

Kagome didn't like that.

'It's now and answers,' Kagome thought.

Kagome rushed into the middle of the two just as Inuyasha was coming down from the air in the middle of a roundhouse kick. Instead of ducking she reached out and, lightning fast, caught his foot.

"Playtime's over boys. How about some explaining?" Kagome looked from one to the other. Inuyasha's face held surprise, and Kouga's held fury.

Inuyasha tugged his foot out of Kagome's grip with a 'feh' just in time for Kagome to twirl around and place a punch in Kouga's gut.

"I said enough!" Kagome hissed with finality. "Now is not the time nor the place for a fight, so just drop it!" She said as she glanced around the captivated cafeteria.

Both looked a little stunned for a moment. She knew that she hadn't really hurt either of them, mentally or physically, she hadn't tried.

"I said," Kagome stated indignantly, composing herself, "You two know each other?"

"Kagome, babe, this is Inuyasha!" Kouga stated like that should explain everything.

"Yeah! I'm Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said, his ego on a high. Kouga said his name like everyone should know it.

Kagome winced at the 'babe', but knew that if she said anything they would get off topic.

"Kouga, I know this is Inuyasha, the world's biggest jerk. That wasn't my question. How do you guys know each other?" Kagome said in an 'I'm superior to you' tone.

This was actually quite confusing. The fact that Miroku and Sango knew Inuyasha hadn't gone unnoticed to her. Now Kouga knew him too? This was her science teacher for Christ's sake! Nobody was supposed to know him!

Kouga wasn't about to step in and say, 'Well because he's the best, duh!'

But some one else would. He hated that.

"Kagome, this is _the_ Legend. The best of the best. That was-is- Inuyasha," Miroku stepped up. Somebody had to say it.

"What? Everyone knows the Legend is just that, a legend. There is no Legend!" Kagome looked at Miroku like he was crazy.

She knew about the _Legend_, everyone knew. He was the best, he could beat anyone. As cliché as that sounded, it's what was told to anyone who joined the agency. You learned the story as part of the curriculum. Kagome guessed it was just a way to make them try harder, to attain the title or something like that. But she had also thought it was just a story.

It didn't take a lot to notice his superior style in fighting hand to hand, sure. But, come on! He could have taken karate for years or something! Her science teacher was not the Legend of a top secret government agency!

Even she hadn't been given the title, and she could fight like that. "Come off it Miroku. There is no Legend," Kagome looked at his eyes, then took a glance at Inuyasha.

He wasn't even breathing hard! 'Gee, he's in good shape.' Kagome thought.

'But that doesn't mean anything!' She reminded herself.

"He is . . .," Sango said tentatively stepping forward. She didn't want anyone getting hurt here. She knew how much Kagome worked towards becoming the best in this agency, and anywhere else. But she had to believe. This was Inuyasha, the best, and now he was back.

Kagome turned her eyes to Miroku's again. All she saw was sincerity.

"Yeah Kagome. How about that, huh? _I'm_ the best! How do you like that?" Inuyasha stepped in front of her smugly. This was better than her saying sorry. He could feel the emotions run off of her in waves, but he couldn't read them.

He could see it in her eyes, though. This was what she couldn't stand. 'So the little one has a weakness eh? How fun.' Inuyasha smiled slyly.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes going down to up, searching his whole body for any reason why this couldn't be real.

'But it is . . . .'

Kagome held out her hand slowly.

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes before reaching out his own, and clasping it in his larger one.

"Congratulations . . . Inuyasha," Kagome put on a sad smile, pivoted on her heal . . . and walked away.

Inuyasha dropped his hand to his side. That certainly wasn't what he had expected. Was that Kagome . . . giving in?

It was then that Inuyasha felt the jolt, and dropped to his knees.

****

A/N: There you all go! Chapter . . . 10! Tell me what you think.

A lot of things are going to be explained in the next couple chapters, okay! So don't die on me here or anything because this isn't going to the right place. Give me a little more time, maybe it will go where you want.

I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update. I'm trying but my schedule has been very busy lately. Here you go! And review!


	12. Chapter 11

Agent of Silence

"Dammit it Inuyasha! Look what you did! Kagome!" Kouga rounded on him with a withering glare.

"Oh, get over yourself! Even I can see she can't stand it when you're near her! I saved her," Inuyasha said snootily.

"Dude, I think you pissed her off," Miroku said, holding out a hand to help Inuyasha up off the floor. He brushed him off, standing up on his own and dusting himself off.

"Well gee, don't ya think? As if I couldn't feel it!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha! I swear to god! You are such a jerk sometimes!" Sango started forward to poke him in the chest. She had been watching them together all day. "Kagome isn't going to take any of the junk you throw in her face so I suggest you just give it a rest! She didn't do anything to you!" Sango glared at him angrily through eyes hidden through bangs.

Inuyasha sighed. Nothing had changed, Sango still had her temper and Miroku still held that calm, pacifying look. Kouga and him still hated each other. It was like he hadn't ever been gone!

. . . but he had.

"INUYASHA!" Kouga yelled when he noticed he had stopped paying attention, "When the hell were you going to tell me that you decided to come back!" Kouga punched him in the stomach smoothly.

And then there was always Kouga again, always missing the point.

"Oh man!" Inuyasha cursed himself silently. That _girl_ had ruined his chance of a big entrance! He was going to surprise everyone! 'ARGH! It's all her fault!' Inuyasha didn't even notice the second time Kouga punched him.

"Hey! Pay attention when I'm talkin' to you!" Kouga swore lightly and aimed a kick at his chest.

Inuyasha blinked then caught his foot calmly. "Still weak are we? And here I gave you two years to catch up. Ha, as if you ever could!" Inuyasha stated smugly, tugging on Kouga's foot before he twisted to get if back.

"I wasn't even trying!" Kouga said, turning his head away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku jumped in the middle before Inuyasha had time to make a come back. "Inuyasha," Miroku stated firmly, " Your job was to get to know her at lunch! I suggest you go find her."

Inuyasha turned his smirk to Miroku and laughed out loud. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am." Miroku stated yet again.

Inuyasha sighed at his peaceful look. Anyone who knew Miroku well could tell that was his 'let's get down to business' look. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha shrugged in a flippant manner and turned to exit the way she had.

----

"Kagome?" Kohaku turned the corner right in time to come face to face with a very . . . angry looking Kagome.

Her eyes were a deep gray . . . almost like they were transparent. He knew what happened when they turned that color. His assumption was proved correct as her eyes started to fill with liquid. Kohaku shook his head and ran forward to grab her hand.

Though he was 15 and she was 17, he was taller than her by at least 3 inches. He pulled her hand to his chest, dragging her closer until he had enveloped her in his arms. "Hey, shhh. It's okay." Kohaku rubbed his hand in small circles over her back. He could feel Kagome nuzzle closer into his chest and he tightened his arms.

Kagome's hands clenched his jacket tightly, turning her knuckles white. 'God, he's such a jerk!'

Everyone knew that was Kagome's dream, to be the best. In her standards she had already won, but hearing him say that and having Miroku and Sango . . . even Kouga back him up. She had seen the malice in Kouga's eyes. The proof.

She shook her head slightly. This was stupid. She wouldn't cry over this! He would have to prove himself to her if he was going to keep that title!

She pulled away from Kohaku slightly and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks," Kagome said brightly. Her eyes lit up a little and Kohaku knew that it was okay to let go. He kissed the top of her head in a brotherly fashion.

Kagome almost choked out another sob. Soon her brother would be able to do that, he was getting taller. And she hardly ever saw him. She shook her head mentally to clear those thoughts. That wasn't a current problem. Inuyasha was.

And speak of the devil.

Inuyasha came sauntering around a corner with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head like he was seeking something, and when his eyes found hers he headed their way.

Kohaku noticed Inuyasha coming towards them, and took in his abnormally silver hair. He turned to face Kagome and saw her jaw clench. Did he have anything to do with making her cry? He was immediately on the defensive.

Inuyasha sized up the kid at Kagome's side and watched the possessive distance he kept her in. 'Well, what have we here?' He smirked mentally.

Kagome hastily wiped away the tear streaks on her cheeks and centered herself for a battle.

Inuyasha watched casually as he walked closer. He didn't miss the stains that only tears could leave. His curiosity peaked.

Kohaku watched Kagome square her shoulders and lift her chin and he unconsciously readied himself.

"Hungry?"

Inuyasha mentally smacked himself the second the words were out of his mouth. He couldn't even form a full sentence! And what kind of a question was that?

Kagome almost stepped back in shock. 'What?'

"If I wanted to eat I would, you wouldn't stop me!" Kagome haughtily directed that remark at him.

"So are you hungry?" Inuyasha stated again. He might as well continue.

"No," Kagome stated. She had lost her appetite.

Inuyasha nodded his head nonchalantly. "Well, I'm supposed to get to know you . . . at lunch. But out here's fine with me."

"I don't want to get to know you! You arrogant jerk! Don't you get it? Just stay out of my way and this mission will be over with faster!" Kagome almost screamed but held her voice calm.

"Don't **_you_** get it?!" Inuyasha's hands slammed down around her, caging her into the wall that she hadn't noticed was behind her. Kohaku took an involuntary step back, caught up in watching.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we don't work as a team! Keade is right! We have to know exactly what the other knows, and think the way the other thinks in order to get this done! This is _my_ mission! _My_ revenge! But _I_ can't do this alone!" Inuyasha hissed at her.

He dropped his voice lower as he saw her swallow. "This isn't what you think it is Kagome. You've never done anything like this. This is the ultimate enemy and he takes down everyone, one by one. I'll not be taken. We'll be two."

Inuyasha was thrown against the wall beside Kagome roughly. Kohaku had come to his senses.

"I don't know who you are, but you better back off," Kohaku said in the same low voice Inuyasha had just been using.

"I don't play games little boy. Stay out of my way, this is none of your business." Inuyasha matched his pitch perfectly. Kohaku stepped back a little when his lip lifted to uncover a fang.

Kohaku's eyes widened a little and he was about to say something when Kagome stepped between them.

"Is there always a mediator with you around? Back off Inuyasha." Kagome turned to glare at him. "Kohaku, go find Sango and tell her we'll be there in a little while. Thank you for earlier," Kagome said softly. "No problem Kag," He stated and moved past them, shooting one more bewildered look to Inuyasha. Kagome could handle herself.

----

"Sango! SIS!" Kohaku called, finally spotting the group in a far corner of the café.

"Kohaku? What's wrong?" Sango stood up slowly.

"There's this guy, with silver hair, and he was yelling at Kagome, and then all of a sudden he had her up against the wall, not like that Miroku, and I tried to push him off an-"

"Kohaku! Calm down. That's Inuyasha. Remember, that best friend that I used to talk about, but he moved away." Sango said soothingly, hugging her brother.

"The _Legend_!" Kohaku asked excitedly. "Yes bro, the _Legend_." Sango said, smiling lightly.

----

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. He didn't really know what to expect from her.

Kagome stepped forward tentatively, holding out her hand as she had done less than an hour ago. Inuyasha looked at it cautiously.

Kagome sighed before grabbing his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I go to West Bringdom High School, an A student. I like adventure and I am a Field Agent for the United States of America's Government, a branch called the CIA. I'm your new partner." Kagome looked into his eyes slowly, locking their gaze.

He caught all the sincerity in her words. She wanted to start over? 'I guess I really don't know her.' No matter what happened in the class room, he was always seeing a different side of her.

"Hey, My name is Inuyasha Taikogami," Inuyasha said slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers, "I'm a teacher at West Bringdom High School, hot teacher," He couldn't help but add, " I love adrenaline and I am a Field Agent for the CIA. I'm your new partner."

Inuyasha let their hands drop, but he didn't move his eyes. Her eyes, they were so deep. Inuyasha broke the eye contact. "It's nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled.

----

"Send the pictures. I want an agent on it immediately. Keep tabs."

"Yes sir, right away, sir."

A/N OMG! Finally. It's been so long and it feels so good to get this all out. I really like this chapter. In fact, I LOVE IT! It's like I could feel my writing for the very first time. Everything just seemed to flow.

Maybe it's not as great as I thought. But I hope you'll tell me what you think. If any of you are still there. . .

I'm so sorry that it's taken this long. I'm going to start writing as many of these as I can so that when I get busy, I can just update and not have to write. I'm so very sorry for making everyone wait.

I hope you all enjoy this.

Oh to clear some stuff up:

I had a question as to what Kagome did to Inuyasha in the last chapter. I don't blame anyone for not understanding since you probably haven't read this in a while. She had the remote control shocker. She shocked him when she walked out.

A lot of things are going to be happening soon so if you're still interested keep reading!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Agent of Silence

"INUYASHA!" Kohaku stood up in a flash when they entered the café, holding out his hand.

"Huh? Am I missing something? Weren't you the kid screaming bloody murder out in the hall?" Inuyasha looked at him curiously. 'The one standing _really_ close to Kagome. I wonder who this kid is.' He thought, giving him the once over.

"My name is Kohaku and it's really great to meet you . . . the _Legend_." Kohaku said the last part in a whisper of awe. Inuyasha blinked.

Sango smacked her head. 'Oh my god, what is he thinking? Little brothers and their ideas of idols.'

"Inuyasha, this is my little brother," Sango stated, putting an arm around Kohaku who was still waiting for Inuyasha to shake his hand.

Inuyasha put his hand out warily and almost pulled back when Kohaku seized it in a vice like grip, shaking it enthusiastically. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet you!"

Inuyasha just scratched the back of his head self-consciously, giving Sango a 'look'. Sango could only shrug as her brother pulled the 'you're my new hero I worship you,' act.

"Hey! How come you're never this happy to see me?!" Kagome looked at Kohaku with a 'pity me' face.

"Because you're not the _Legend_." Kohaku stated as if it was obvious, giving her a bland look.

Inuyasha wanted to burst out laughing at Kagome's face while Kohaku jumped to her side.

"But I still love you!" Kohaku reassured her, not dropping Inuyasha's hand. He couldn't seem to let go. Kagome pouted.

"You're just saying that so I don't hit you," Kagome stated. Kohaku just laughed a little and dropped Inuyasha's hand warily to give her a hug.

Inuyasha shook it behind his back, turning his head away from the scene and not catching the last guarded look Kohaku threw his way. That kid had one hard grip. Firm.

"Hey! What about me!" Sango shouted indignantly. Kohaku turned to her with a smirk.

Then he pounced.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SIS!!" Kohaku shouted so the whole café could hear. Sango huffed from her position on the floor under him.

"Don't you ever just feel unloved?" Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"I love you Miroku!" Kagome yelled from her position on top of Kohaku. They were having a squish Sango match.

"Then would you care to bar-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha turned his face away. It was good for everyone to be happy now. The next weeks to come would be anything but happy. After all, it was proven for him that happiness could not last forever.

---

Kohaku looked down at his hands as he walked to his room.

He and Sango had driven home after breakfast. Nobody lived at the agency. She and Miroku had gone out somewhere, leaving him alone to do whatever he wanted. Not that there was much choice.

Lunch had been great, like lightening the mood that seemed to have come down on everyone. He could hardly believe he had met the_ Legend_.

But . . . was something wrong with him?

When he was holding Inuyasha's hand, he felt this pulse run up his arm. A familiar feeling . . . a familiar hand.

Kohaku had never met Inuyasha before. But, he hadn't been able to let go of his hand, searching his face while he was turned away. Every line, every contour of that face, was ingrained in his memory.

But how had it gotten there? Something flashed through Kohaku's eyes . . .

So familiar . . .

But why?

It almost made him sick to his stomach, trying to remember where he had heard that voice. He had, he knew he had, no matter how impossible that was.

Kohaku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, a steadying breath. Nothing came to mind, no images, memories.

He opened his eyes. Black dots . . . what were they doing there. Light . . . white light. He reached out his hand. Comfort.

Kohaku blacked out.

---

Inuyasha opened the front door to his safe house. 'Nice,' was the word that crossed his mind. But he didn't worry about any of that, didn't bother looking around. He went straight toward the bedroom and flopped down face first on the bed.

"What a day," Inuyasha mumbled into the sheets.

He turned over onto his back and settled his head onto the pillows. He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was her.

An 18 year old Inuyasha ran down the hall way of the International CIA Headquarter's underground levels. If he didn't hurry he was going to miss his window. He had to be at the air vent on the 2nd level in six minutes. He was one level and 14 corridors away! If he didn't get there before the air conditioner turned on, it would be virtually impossible to get to the vent he wanted to see through. There was no other way to get there!

'Damn, I'm not going to make it!' Inuyasha thought to himself, but put on an extra burst of speed as he ran up the stairs to the second level.

He turned the corner . . . and ran smack into some one. 'God, why aren't you on my side?' Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward.

He sighed before looking down to apologize to whomever had happened to be in **his** way.

"Look, I'm sorry about—" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence to see a raven-haired girl that couldn't be much younger than himself.

She looked up at the man who had knocked the air out of her. She had toppled to the ground rather harshly, and she didn't much appreciate it!

Inuyasha's apology was cut short as the girl looked up at him with wide, but slightly miffed, brown eyes.

The girl looked up at him and ran her eyes up and down his face, as if checking for something. Her gaze made him want to wipe his nose to check for boogers.

Inuyasha silently lifted his hand to do just that when the girl grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up.

"You shouldn't run through this place, people don't know you're there," The girl stated calmly. Now that she got a close look at him, she saw he was only just a boy.

Inuyasha swallowed noticeably. "Sorry," Was the only thing he could get out. He cleared his throat. "Um . . . uh, I've gotta go," Inuyasha said, lifting his eyes off of hers. He didn't need to be doing that.

As he was running down the hallway to the next corridor, the last thing he heard was a soft, "Beautiful hair."

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He took a deep, steadying breath to clear his mind of memories. He had things he had to focus on now. Things he needed to do.

He hadn't cried all the tears he could in this situation. He would always cry for her memory, but he needed to get going.

'Naraku is going to pay for what he's done, to me and to others.' Inuyasha thought darkly.

He wouldn't be able to get Kikyou back no matter how much he cried, no matter how much he remembered. She wasn't going to walk into this room and say hi as if the murder had never happened.

Because it had. Naraku had murdered Kikyou. No, Naraku had ordered his monkey agents to murder Kikyou. He didn't know who had done the deed, but Naraku was the source.

Apparently, Naraku had wanted something from him. So he had killed Kikyou.

But now that she was gone, there was no way to get to him. He had no more ties, no more weaknesses. Except his friends. But they were with the CIA, trained operatives. Naraku couldn't get to them.

So Naraku couldn't get to Inuyasha. He would have noticed that though . . . wouldn't he have?

Why would Naraku go to all the trouble of killing Kikyou if that didn't get him what he wanted?

What did he want?

---

Kagome was walking home. Inuyasha was apparently staying in an 'on site' house for protection.

She had thought hard about what he had said this morning. He had told her that she didn't know what was going on, that meant he _knew_ she hadn't known what was going on. That grated her nerves the wrong way, but she tried to calm herself.

He had also said it was _his_ revenge. A telltale sign he had emotional attachments. 'Tsk, tsk Inuyasha. What have you gotten yourself into?'

Every time she tried to piece it together, she would start to feel lightheaded, her vision becoming fuzzy around the edges. She got nervous, and Kagome wasn't the nervous sort.

Kagome reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake by forming this whole alliance. She didn't know Inuyasha, and he didn't know her. She didn't know about this mission, this enemy, this revenge. She was totally out of the loop.

She sighed; trying to ease back the headache she knew was coming on full force. Kagome took a deep breath and began to think of calming things, telling herself specifically to stop thinking about unanswered questions that she didn't have the answers to.

She was getting the whole story in tomorrow's briefing. 'Compartmentalize Kagome. You're going home. Souta is there, it's Sunday morning.'

She sighed, opening her eyes and putting on a smile. She was almost home. It was noon and she was coming back from 'Marie's House'. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. What was she going to do?

Hello county fair!

---

"Mom? I'm back!" Kagome called once she was in the house, closing the door behind her.

"Sweetie? Is that you?" She heard her mother's voice.

"Yes, mom," Kagome walked into the kitchen, following her mom's voice. She smiled as she saw her mother making sandwiches and her brother sitting at the table waiting impatiently for his.

"Hey Souta! Did you miss me?" Kagome walked over to ruffle his hair. "Aw, sis, come on!" He tried to lay his hair back down. Kagome smiled sadly. Since when had he started to care about his hair being messed up? She had missed so much.

"Want to come to the fair with Eri, Ayume, and I? You can bring a friend," Kagome asked. She could make up for it!

Souta looked at his sister, taking in the bags under her eyes and fighting off his concern. She wasn't worried about it, so he shouldn't be either. It wasn't often he got quality time with his sister anyway.

"YEAH! . . . but I don't want to bring anyone," He finished.

Kagome sat down across from him at the table and tore her gaze away from her mother who looked so happy to have both her kids with her in the kitchen.

"Okay," Kagome answered slowly in a comforting voice, to make sure he understood that she didn't mind.

She hadn't made plans with her friends yet anyway, so she wouldn't have anything to cancel. She smiled at him warmly when he seemed relieved.

Her mother turned around to smile at them both. It was the happiest that Kagome could remember seeing her in a long time, but then again, she didn't see a lot of her.

"Lunch first though, okay." Ms. Higurashi said, sitting in between the two and setting the platter of sandwiches in front of them all.

A/N Okay, first off. I am really mad. took off my breaks in the last chapter, and it might have in this one too. Where the scenes switch off? Yeah, it just kept right on. So I really hope you could tell when the scenes changed, especially right after Inuyasha smiled. Yeah then the rest was supposed to be anonymous characters (unrevealed you know) So that had nothing to do with Inuyasha smiling.

On to other things though. If anyone can tell me how to keep my breaks in there, or why is taking them off it would be much appreciated.

I'm hoping everyone is liking this so far, and I'm really proud of myself for being able to write these fast and get them out.

Is everybody liking this? Interesting or not? Okay where it's going? COULD SOME ONE TELL ME PLEASE! I'd like to know if everyone is okay with every thing. . .

Yeah, okay. I took a while to write this chapter because I wanted to make sure I put in all the things I wanted. I'm thinking of rewriting some of my chapters, but if I do I'll make sure to tell you all.

I'm really happy that I still have reviewers. I didn't honestly think I would. But I'm really glad and I hope that you can stick with me. As soon as I finish this story, I'm going to finish my other 2 before I start a new one.

Okay, now here's something I haven't done in a while, REVIEW RESPONSES!!:

CowgirlUSA: Wow, that's all I can say. I've never had anyone tell me that my story is their favorite. . . wow. . . thanks! I really hoped you liked this chapter.

Sakurascent: Haha. I deserve the comment, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you like my story though.

Tanoliko: THANK YOU! I really don't like the beginning that well, and some times I don't think it flows that well. But I'm glad that you are liking it!!!! Haha. Thank you, it's good to know that I can grab some ones attention, some people don't come back for more. . . maybe you will.

Inufreak831: OMG! I felt really good when you reviewed. I love your review. I didn't actually think this was that unique or original or an idea. . . until I got more into it and decided it was time for twists. Thank you so much for telling me what you though, not a lot of people do and I like to know what I need to work on, when I ask I don't want a yes or no answer, but that's usually all I get. THANK YOU! And all the questions and suggestions you had: Everything I have in here is there for a reason. . .unless I forget the reason, but that doesn't usually happen. Everything will come in due time, patience is needed for this story, cause I expect it will be long. Everything will be learned in the process, it all has to do with my plot and arrangement. But anywho, I am really looking forward to you review and I hope you will!!!!

Purity=starz: Okay, I have no idea how many chapters are going to be in this fic. I usually plan an estimate of 10 or so. . . isn't this 12? Haha. Yeah, I'm actually expecting this to be _very_ long with the way it's headed. I have a lot planned, now if I can just for once finish it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Okay, so that's pretty much all I have to say really. . .I'll try and update really soon!!!

**Okay, I have just now fixed the breaking problem for the last chapter, so if you were deathly confused, you can go read it now! **


	14. Chapter 13

Agent of Silence

"Miroku! Why did you have to say it like that? 'We're going out.'" Sango mimicked Miroku's earlier voice and words, giving him an annoyed glare.

"Sango, Kohaku wasn't listening anyway! Did you even see the look on his face? He was lost in his own world," Miroku stated, as if that should settle it. Where Sango was concerned, this conversation was far from over.

"Miroku! We aren't going out! We are only here to keep an eye on Kagome!" Sango turned her gaze away from Miroku so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

"But my dear, we are 'going out' in the literal sense of the words. We have just driven a car out to a fair to have fun! We are out, together. We have gone out." Miroku said each syllable very clearly, but in that charming way he knew would make her give way soon.

Sango spared him one more annoyed glance, totally by-passing his tone of voice, before stating, "We aren't here to have fun! We are here for business, boss's orders! Do you not remember? We are here specifically to watch Kagome and keep her safe," Sango mentally berated herself for ever having risked coming here with him. He was bound to turn this situation around.

"Kagome can take care of herself!" Miroku cried exasperatedly. "And we can help!" Sango shot back.

UHG! He annoyed her to no end sometimes! Always trying to turn the tables on her. Sango clenched her fists at her sides tightly. They were here for Kagome, and they wouldn't be much help if she had to drag an unconscious body along with her while trying to be inconspicuous.

Miroku watched Sango's face closely, awaiting her reaction, but then something caught his eye.

There were three men, one on a side of three different game booths. They would have appeared normal to any passerby. They were wearing comfortable clothing and could be seen resting against the wooden side posts of the booths. But they were entirely too rigid in their poses, ready or waiting for something.

But that would all have been perfectly fine where Miroku was concerned, they could have each been waiting for some one to meet them so they could travel the fair together, until he saw one put his chin down slightly and open his mouth. He was speaking, but there was no one in hearing range . . . and that was because he was talking into his jacket.

* * *

"Where to first Sota?" Kagome looked at her little brother. He was about to her chin in height now, and Kagome could comfortably rest her arm around his shoulders. 

"The Ferris Wheel!" Sota cried happily, pointing at the huge Ferris Wheel ahead of them. Kagome smiled at him, her eyes holding her sorrow, and grabbed his hand as he tugged her along.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kagome asked when they got there, craning her neck to look up at it.

"Come on Kag, I'm not a little kid, I can do it." Sota said petulantly. "Ok, ok." Kagome said, holding her hands up in defeat, but she smiled none the less and let him lead her to the ticket man.

Two hours later Kagome and Sota had ridden at least a quarter of the rides and Sota didn't seem like he was about to stop there.

"Sota! Can we please get something to eat? I'm _starving _righthere!" Kagome complained for about the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"But sis! It's only open until 8! We don't have that long! I want to finish _all_ the rides!" Sota looked at her pleadingly.

"Sota, you know I don't want you going off by yourself! No! Don't give me that look!" Kagome looked at Sota pointedly.

"_Kagome!_ I'm 13! Come on! I think I can take care of myself." Sota grabbed her hand and tugged her over to a table. "You just sit here and eat your food, and I'll be right over there!" Sota pointed to a space ship.

Kagome sighed. She would be able to keep an eye on him, and she saw him so rarely that she really didn't want to resist giving him anything he wanted.

"Fine! But as soon as you are done, Sota, _as soon as you are done_, I want you right back here." Kagome pointed firmly to her table.

"I got it sis, no running away, no other rides, why don't you just put a bug tracker on me?" Sota grinned and ran off to his ride before Kagome could grab him.

She shook her head sadly; he had no idea how absolutely easy that would be. But she didn't happen to have any on hand at the moment. . .

Kagome just grinned and walked over to the nearest food stand.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes groggily. 

'3:00? Damn.'

He rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers with him. He had only slept for an hour! Inuyasha groaned.

He kicked back the covers and got out of bed, his feet padding to his dresser as he looked for something suitable to wear.

'Maybe I'll go to the movies. . .' Inuyasha though sleepily. 'It's only 3, there's got to be something good on.'

But then, Inuyasha didn't really feel like going to the movies. He was too emotional, he might do something he would regret later. 'Like punch somebody.'

Inuyasha sighed, looking at himself in his mirror. His eyes had bags under them, dark bags from lack of sleep over the past 2 days.

He looked back to his bed. He had slept on Kikyou's side. She always had the left.

He turned away suddenly.

It was odd. He didn't feel this deep emptiness that he had felt on the impact of her death, when he had held her, or the deep sorrow he felt when he realized that she wouldn't be coming back.

It had been a long 30 or so hours. He had come to terms with a lot of things.

She was dead. He had loved her. He wasn't going to die because she had. He had just rejoined the CIA. He was going to get revenge. He had a partner. He—wait .

Partner. Kagome!

"CRAP!" Inuyasha yelled.

He pulled on a pair of blue jeans quickly, grabbing a shirt and his car keys as he ran out the door.

'Shit! We were supposed to start that stupid 'know your partner' thing today! Crap!" Inuyasha pulled out of the safe house driveway in his blue mustang convertible.

He was halfway down the highway before he realized.

He had no idea where she was.

* * *

"Sango." Miroku grabbed hold of Sango's arm as she was about to walk passed him in her tirade. 

"What!" Sango almost screamed, jerking her arm away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Miroku stiffly.

"Find Kagome," Miroku said briskly.

"What?" Sango said, softer this time and dropping her arms.

Wasn't he just complaining about how Kagome could take care of herself?

"Now, Sango." Miroku stated again. He blinked three times consecutively.

Sango's eyes widened for a second before she gave a stiff nod and walked away from him, making sure to push passed him roughly, bumping him with her shoulder.

So they had company? Well that was just fine, they could all handle that easily enough. It just depended on what they wanted that would tell them how easy it would be.

Miroku pretended to turn around and gape at Sango before starting to mutter to himself and head off towards one of the game booths that a man was standing at.

To any passerby they had seemed to just have a lover's spat. In reality, he had to keep an eye on their company. Hopefully they wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

He didn't know exactly who they were after, or what they were after, but Kagome was an open target with her brother here if they wanted a hostage.

Some one wasn't very diplomatic. This was, by far, not their territory. There wasn't a deal or trade off that he was aware of. So they had to be watching for someone to come along.

They weren't meeting anyone, he was sure, because there were too many of them for that.

They could be backup for something. That would mean that there were more people around here that were actually in the middle of something. But Miroku was sure that Kaede would have told them if something were up, because _she_ had instructed them to watch Kagome.

It was important to their safety that they be informed of all operations taking place in the general vicinity so they could take part or stay out of the way. But this place was too crowded for a fight, so they must have been expecting to catch some one off guard.

Miroku knew he wasn't out of the loop, Kaede would have properly informed them. This had to be a last minute mission on their part.

He just didn't happen to know who 'they' was.

He stalked over to a dart booth, giving the man 3 tickets in exchange for 5 darts. He hit 5 balloons immediately, winning himself a rather larger . . . pink moose.

'Well at least it's hard,' Miroku thought to himself, leaning slightly to the right to get a better view of his visitors in question, hiding himself behind the moose that surprisingly wasn't stuffed but seemed to be made out of something stiff.

The farthest man on the right looked forwards towards a big space ship and lifted his head high, away from his jacket, and set off towards it—leaving the other two men to look discreetly around themselves before they set off diagonally from the first man.

Miroku turned away from the man in the booth and stepped out of line. He made up his mind and set off briskly after the first man, hoping he didn't find something too bad.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled to himself over his radio as he pulled into the parking lot of the county fair. He had had to call Kaede and ask her where Kagome was just so he could get to her. 

'Stupid girl. Who comes to a fair? ……Stupid fair..'

He turned off the ignition and stepped out of his car, shutting it and locking it. He felt kind of stupid standing in the parking lot, but he really had no idea where to go. He didn't know where Kagome was—she could be anywhere!

Inuyasha sighed heavily before resigning himself to a long search and stepping forwards towards the gate.

* * *

"Souta? Souta!" Kagome was walking the perimeter of the spaceship for the third time. She knew she should have given up by the second, but she thought she'd make sure she hadn't just missed him. 

'Brat, he had to have gone off somewhere. Where could he be?' It was getting close to closing time, only 15 more minutes to go. She had only taken 10 minutes to eat, he couldn't have gotten that far.'

The crowd was progressively thinning out and food stands were starting to pack up.

'Food! Maybe he got hungry!' Kagome set off towards the long line of food stands littering the middle of the fair.

The sun was still pretty high and Kagome gave herself about 20 minutes to find him before it got too dark to see properly.

She refused to let herself get worried.

A/N Yeah, I know. Long time no see. Well, here's this chapter, fairly long and I'm starting the next one, no worries. I know nothing really happened here, but I figure I should get something in, ne? So here you go, and I hopefully haven't lost too many. Sorry for the wait you guys. I'll update soon as possible!


	15. Chapteer 14

Agent of Silence

Kagome couldn't find him. She couldn't. He wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere, and she really was starting to get worried.

Something wasn't right. Something was really wrong. She should have been able to find him by now; it shouldn't have been this hard.

Anything could happen to a helpless 13 year old boy on his own. She should never have let him go off on the ride by himself. Some one could have taken him, beaten him up, killed him!

'Okay Kagome. Calm down. He's probably wandering around looking for you just like you're looking for him. Just breathe.'

Kagome took a deep breath and twirled in a circle. He wasn't there. But he could be behind any of those rides or booths. He could be at the restroom.

But Kagome had already checked the restroom four times; he hadn't been there.

This was wrong. He should have been in plain sight; he was smart enough to know that. He knew that she had wanted him to come straight back, he knew that if he didn't she would come looking for him.

So if something had happened to him, Kagome was the only one who could help, she was the only one who would know.

* * *

Miroku followed the man closely, staying a good ten yards behind and conspicuously loosing himself in the crowd that moved against him.

He was heading straight for the spaceship ride, right out in plain view, and Miroku wondered what he planned on accomplishing and how he planned on accomplishing it if everyone was around.

Miroku watched as the man stepped around to the back of the ride. Nobody even turned to look at him. Miroku stopped and waited at a game booth about 20 yards off, trying to see what the man was planning before he did it.

But he didn't have the slightest clue. He could have been doing anything. He was just standing there.

Then suddenly, Miroku knew that he was waiting. He expected someone right there and he was waiting for them.

But Miroku couldn't be sure if that some one was expecting them too. So all he could do was stand there and wait for the man to make his move.

* * *

Sango was looking everywhere for Kagome, but she couldn't find her. She knew that she had to be around here somewhere, but she just couldn't see her in the crowd.

Sango knew that Kagome was probably unconsciously using her stealth training and blending in, and it wasn't making Sango's job any easier.

Sango knew she couldn't resort to calling out for her by name but she was just about ready too, it had been ten minutes and she couldn't find her anywhere!

She felt a little helpless not knowing what Miroku was dealing with at the moment. He couldn't have been fighting, that would have caused a commotion. But he might be in trouble, or he might be having trouble with their three guests at the moment.

Kagome could be in trouble too. Both of them could take care of themselves, but if the odds were against them, there was no chance that this situation could turn out good.

With renewed vigor, Sango about-faced and began to search for Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking through the fair, disgruntled. He hadn't spotted Kagome so far, and the crowd was beginning to thin out for closing time.

'Number one thing to know about your partner, don't lose her or you won't find her.' Inuyasha thought to himself wryly. Seriously, this girl had major stealth skills or something.

Inuyasha sighed and began to walk towards a row of the fair that had food stands lined up along it, deciding that he was hungry and he would find something to eat to occupy him while on his search for his partner.

He weaved discreetly through the crowds of people searching for something they wanted, his eyes picking out interesting people involuntarily.

Everyone was clustered together or moving in crowds, bumping into each other without apologies. It was fairly packed for a place that was about to close, and Inuyasha guessed that these fairs didn't happen often.

His eyes suddenly locked onto a man in a black jacket and blue jeans. He was hunched over and was standing to the side of a hotdog booth, seeming to be unsure of whether he wanted to keep walking or not, like he didn't know which direction was best.

He was looking at a ride across the other side of the food stands and he seemed to be waiting for something.

What? What would that man be waiting for? A person? Not likely, not all the way over here. A signal maybe?

Yes, that man could easily be waiting for a signal. He was right in line with a ride, but Inuyasha couldn't see the ride so he didn't notice the man that was there, signing something to the man by the hotdog stand.

He did, however, notice when the man nodded slightly and began to walk down the row of food stands, blending in with the crowd.

Inuyasha took one more glance around the road for more conspicuous people, and when finding none, turned to follow the man in the black jacket.

* * *

Miroku watched as the man began wringing his hands together slightly in what looked like a nervous gesture. He kept glancing back and forth between the ride and the row of food stands on his left, about 30 yards away.

Miroku stayed completely still, hugging his pink moose higher to cover his face slightly, and watched the man carefully. He stopped wringing his hands together when the line on the front side of the ride began to move. Instead, he moved his hands to his hair and began to run them through it.

This guy sure had nervous habits, compulsive is what it looked like. But Miroku didn't think so; he was trained not to think so.

The ride started moving as all the occupants had boarded and were ready. It couldn't be more than a two minute ride, but Miroku didn't take his eyes off the man. He had stopped watching the ride and instead he moved to balance his weight on his left foot.

'Something's happening on the left side? Is he waiting for someone?' Miroku broke out of his thoughts as the ride came to a stop and kids started getting out by the front entrance, laughing and joking about the ride.

The man didn't move forward towards them, rather seeming to decide to hide behind the ride. But he had stopped moving all together.

His weight was completely centered and he stood calmly, waiting.

That's when Miroku saw that the two earlier companions of the man were stepping out behind a clump of trees and a once occupied outhouse, right in time for a little boy to walk around the back of the ship.

* * *

Souta was, granted, a little dizzy from that ride, but he could see Kagome sitting at a table across the place where the food stands resided. She was happily munching on a hot dog and was making him rather hungry.

He grinned as she seemed to be looking the other way. 'So much for keeping an eye on me. She's not even watching for me, I could go over to that roller coaster one more time…'

Souta decided he still had a little time left and was just turning towards the coaster when a hand came around his neck, completely breaking off his air supply, and dragging him into a clump of trees.

His body went limp in momentary shock. There were two men on either side of him, and apparently one behind him as well, holding his neck. Nobody was even looking his way. Not a single person was noticing that he was being dragged away against his will.

Against his will. Souta started to struggle furiously, kicking his feet to the sides and trying to wriggle his body from the man's firm grasp. But he was getting short on oxygen and there were little black dots eating at his vision.

'Kagome!' He wanted to cry out, but there was no way that he could. He silently gasped for air, opening his mouth, trying to suck in oxygen, but nothing was entering his lungs.

Souta reached up to grasp the man's arm that was firmly around his neck, pinching it and grabbing at it, but it wasn't moving. Nothing he was doing was working.

He felt his eyes fill up in panic and the tears splashed down his cheeks in streaks.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The arm around his neck was pushing into his throat harshly and the other two men had grabbed his kicking legs and held them tightly in their grasps.

The man behind him was breathing heavily in his ear. The sound was getting fainter and fainter, being taken over by his erratic heartbeat and a soft humming.

He could feel his eyes start to flutter close and willed the darkness to take him away.

But just before it did he heard the man whisper a soft, "She lied…"

* * *

Inuyasha followed the man closely, keeping his eyes ahead of him, watching to see where he was headed.

He knew it was the spaceship long before they got there, but he didn't stay, he walked right past the group of trees that the man walked into. He couldn't be seen yet, he had to figure out what they were doing.

He watched as a young boy rounded the back of the ride and walked right into the arms of another man who choked him firmly before pulling him into the trees. Inuyasha was just about to rush into the cluster of trees when a hand grasped his shoulder firmly, abruptly pulling him back.

Inuyasha swung around, grabbing the hand and twisting it in one fluid motion before he caught sight of Miroku.

"Damn! I could have knocked you out!" Inuyasha hissed, quickly letting go of Miroku's hand.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku said, not paying attention to Inuyasha's apology. He eyed the trees sharply before he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Well if I knew that—"

"That's her brother," Miroku said swiftly, cutting Inuyasha off.

"We have to find her. They've had this planned! I was tracking them for half an hour. They're trying to get to Kagome!" Miroku hissed to Inuyasha who was looking at him startled.

"Well we have to get him!" Inuyasha said, looking at the trees where he could hear struggling. They had been talking for approximately ten seconds; if they had been going to kill him, they would have. Miroku was thinking the same thing as he eyed the trees.

"Sango is looking for Kagome, she'll get her out of here. The fair closes in ten minutes," Miroku said quietly and both stepped towards the trees.

They knew that they had to finish before the fair closed. No one could know that this had happened. They could only hope that Sango would keep Kagome away, because she was who they wanted.

Inuyasha stepped through the branches carefully and grabbed one guy firmly around the neck, hitting behind his knees, letting him collapse, then hitting him unconscious. Miroku came through the other side, letting the man turn around and see him before throwing the pink moose at him. He caught it in the face and reached his hands up—leaving Miroku easy access to his stomach. Miroku landed a kick and watched the man fall down before knocking him unconscious as well. Now there was only one left.

This had taken approximately five seconds and the man left was hanging onto the boy's neck harshly, holding him up in front of him as a shield, nervously looking from Miroku to Inuyasha.

He didn't have a weapon. He had absolutely no weapon on him; all he had was the boy.

Inuyasha didn't stop to think about this before he rushed forward to apply the same treatment to the man's knees, while Miroku grabbed the boy from his arm's that were newly loosened as he fell.

Inuyasha stepped onto the man's neck from behind, not enough to choke him, but enough to apply painful pressure.

"Who sent you?" Inuyasha ground out. Despicable, people who kidnapped little boys for hostages. It was a good thing he wasn't awake.

"Fuck-"

"WHO!" Inuyasha said forcefully, stepping hard on the man's neck and hearing him gasp for air.

Inuyasha let up a little, to let him breathe and answer.

"Kill me. Do it. I won't t—" the man gasped again as his throat constricted painfully.

"We'll talk later," Inuyasha said bitterly before kicking him unconscious.

Miroku flipped open his cell phone to call for backup squads.

"Jaybird—We've got three take in, we need pick up immediately. Over."

Miroku threw a tracker against a tree and hefted the kid onto his back, making it look like he had fallen asleep.

"Let's go," He said, Inuyasha had already bound all the men, so they left the trees.

* * *

"Souta!" Kagome called out once more. The food stands were closing; cars were pulling out of the half empty parking lot. But she couldn't find her brother.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed again frantically. She had training to help her with this. To stay calm and collected, to think three steps ahead of her next move, to know all options before she resorted to drastic measures.

But Kagome wasn't paying attention to her training.

She was scared. She was terrified out of her mind. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Her stomach was churning and her voice was panicked. She was screaming his name, but he wasn't answering!

Where was he!

Couldn't he hear her? Didn't he know that she would be worried? What was he thinking?

But of course he would know that! Something had to be wrong. Something was wrong with her little brother, and Kagome didn't know what it was because she couldn't find him! She couldn't find him anywhere!

Kagome let one tear fall down her cheek, whipping her head this way and that, looking for her brother. He wasn't there.

Another tear fell. Kagome ran across to the row of closing food stands, looking down the near empty road and letting out a strangled whimper.

She covered her mouth and turned back around, running to the rides, running around them all, looking everywhere again.

The tears started falling then, all of them. She didn't try and stop them or cover them up. She let out a cry, turning in circles.

No one was there!

She felt so helpless. She had lost him, her little brother, her little Souta, and she didn't know where he was. She couldn't find him. He wasn't answering her and—

"Kagome!"

Kagome whipped around letting out another cry when she saw Sango.

Sango stopped when she saw Kagome's face, her eye's widening. What was wrong?

Kagome ran into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and let her sobs take over. Sango let her arms cover her, hugging her, rocking her.

She did a quick once over. Kagome wasn't hurt. There was nothing wrong with her physically.

"Kagome, Kag, what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong," Sango said calmly. She had never seen Kagome like this. Her eyes were panicked and she was sobbing so hard. She had never even seen Kagome cry.

"Oh god—I –I can't f-find him—" Kagome sobbed into Sango.

Sango was running her fingers through her hair and she hadn't even noticed that she had been pulling her along.

They were in the parking lot, by Sango's car.

"NO! I have to—" Kagome gasped out, trying to step forward.

Souta was in _there_. He was in there somewhere, he had to be. Didn't Sango understand? She had to find her little brother!

"Sh, no no Kagome. Calm down honey. Sh," Sango said calmly.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, trying to rip herself out of Sango's hold. But Sango was stronger, Sango was thinking straight. Sango wasn't letting her go.

Kagome collapsed onto the car, beating it with her fists. She was letting her tears take over and she sobbed onto the hood of the car whispering, "Souta," over and over again.

Sango just let her cry, not knowing what to do with Kagome in this state. She was unpredictable in this state, so Sango just rubbed her back soothingly, letting her whisper to herself.

"Sango!" Sango turned around abruptly, recognizing Inuyasha's voice.

Sango looked at the figure on Miroku's back and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, hey, it's okay. Look, there he is." Sango whispered comfortingly.

Kagome whipped around to face Miroku and Inuyasha, catching them both off guard with her tear streaked face.

"Souta?" Kagome choked out, watching Miroku lift him off his back.

Kagome ran forward to catch him in her arms, pulling him away from Miroku, and swiftly hugging him to her.

"Oh god Souta, oh god," she whispered over and over. She didn't even remember that anyone else was with her. It was just her and Souta. And he was okay; Kagome had checked that in the first second that she held him.

He was unconscious, but he was in her arms, and Kagome kissed his forehead lightly, pulling him closer, sinking to the ground to hold him there.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched as Kagome cried to herself, holding her brother to her gently, not even noticing them.

Her face was relaxed again, but Inuyasha noticed something in her eyes. Guilt. Guilt and regret and shame. She was ashamed. She was ashamed of herself. But then she closed her eyes and he couldn't tell what she felt anymore.

Not one of them made a move towards her. They didn't know what to do. She looked so frightened, frightened but relieved now. She had her little brother back.

Sango looked around them, the parking lot was near empty now; they shouldn't be here anymore, they should leave.

A black van pulled into the lot slowly, followed closely by an ambulance. Sango looked to Kagome hesitantly then made up her mind.

She moved forward slowly to touch Kagome's hair and whisper to her, "Honey, hey, we have to go now, we have to leave, come on, up come on, good job, come on."

She took her slowly by the shoulder and led her to the ambulance, letting the crew take over from there.

Kagome mewled softly with pain when they tried to pull Souta away from her, but she let them take him, knowing that it was best. She crawled into the ambulance after they had seated him inside and took a seat beside him.

She didn't turn to her partner or friends, she didn't thank anyone, she didn't even say a word. She just stared at her brother, letting them close the doors behind them.

A/N **Hey everyone. Here I am with another chapter, and it's longer! Yay! Haha. Well, I knew I would lose a lot of reviewers, and boy did I. It makes me really sad. But I guess that I deserve it, I know I do. I just hope that eventually, I can win them all back. So let's try, shall we? Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

Agent of Silence

'_Kagome…I'm so sorry Kagome…I didn't …I wasn't going to take long…Where are you Kagome…I promise, I'll be a better boy, I'll be a good boy—just, just tell me where you are. Where are you Kagome? I can't find you…come…please come…I promise…I'll be better.'_

Souta could hear before he could see. He heard humming, faint, but it was there. And he heard…breathing. Soft breathing, close breathing. He could feel it now too. Someone was breathing next to him.

His mind flashed to the man behind him, '_The man behind him was breathing heavily in his ear. The sound was getting fainter and fainter, being taken over by his erratic heartbeat and a soft humming. He could feel his eyes start to flutter close and willed the darkness to take him away. But just before it did he heard the man whisper a soft, "She lied…"'_

Souta moaned in fear and distress. '_Make it go away…leave me alone…go away…'_

Suddenly a hand was grasping his, and then a sob was released and the breathing that had been so soft was now labored.

Souta blinked once, trying to open his eyes, and then turned to his side where the sob had come from.

She was sitting there with her head down, her long raven hair covering her face from him, hiding her away from him when she was all he wanted to see. Her hand was grasping his tightly and between the sobs that were coming from beneath that hair he could hear soft whispered words of fear.

"Ka-" Souta had to stop himself from ripping out his own throat at the words. His throat was raw from his silent screams and panic. It was bruised from the hold that the man had had on him. He was finding it hard to form words at all at the moment.

Kagome looked up swiftly at his voice, her hair sweeping behind her shoulders and allowing Souta to see his sister perfectly.

She was crying. He knew she had been crying, he had heard her sobs, but the look she gave him—her eyes were like pools of shame and regret. They were swirling around in her beautiful eyes and Souta reached up to brush the tears away.

He shook his head at her silently, telling her not to cry. She leaned down and wrapped him up in a hug; Souta just put his arms around her tightly and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I couldn't find you," she whispered in his ear. Souta bit his lip and let a tear fall down his cheek.

He had been wanting to run away. He would have gone on the roller coaster ride instead of going back to her. It was his fault that this had happened. He should have just gone straight back.

"Sorry," Souta tried to say, but it came out as more of a gasp and he tried to swallow it back down. It made his throat burn.

"The police told me what happened; they took care of the people that hurt you," Kagome whispered softly to him. She had one hand around him, moving circles on his back, and the other was in his hair, petting his head in comforting motions. Souta knew it was to comfort her more than it was to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Souta," Kagome whispered, and he could hear the sob in her voice.

'Why is she sorry?' Souta shook his head against her, trying to tell her that he didn't understand.

"I can't let these things happen to you, I _won't_ let these things happen to you. Never," Kagome was whispering against his ear, but Souta had the feeling that she was talking to herself.

'Why would she blame herself for this? It wasn't her fault. I didn't know those people…did she?'

Souta wanted desperately to ask Kagome, but his voice wasn't working so he decided that he could wait until later.

Kagome pulled back from him and grabbed his face between her hands. "Let's get you something to drink, shall we. The doctor gave me some pain killers to give you," She let out a watery smile. Souta could only stare at her, trying to figure out the answer to his question.

Could she be hiding something from him? Was it possible? That man, he had said something, _" She lied."_ Had he been talking about Kagome? If Kagome did indeed know those men, it was possible that they had been talking about her. Had they known who he was to her, did they know that he was her brother?

Souta clutched his head slightly. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but if he did, would she answer? He honestly didn't know.

What kind of people did Kagome hang around with if she knew people like that? That man had seriously hurt him, he could have killed him!

'No, she couldn't know people like that. Kagome wouldn't want to know people like that. Look how concerned she is for you! She wouldn't even talk to a person like that.' Souta told himself firmly. Kagome was his sister, and a good person. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Souta nodded his head slightly, letting Kagome turn away to get the painkillers for him. He watched her as she got a glass of water from a stand by the far wall and grabbed the pills for him, coming back and smiling at him.

He took them slowly, letting the water cool his throat as it went down. It stung. But that was the least of his worries. Souta settled back against the pillows, moving over so Kagome could sit beside him. He patted the bed softly and she sat down. He moved to her, resting his head on her shoulder lightly.

She moved her arm around him protectively and started talking to him, but her voice was getting farther and farther away as the lights dimmed in front of his eyes. He just watched her lazily until her picture disappeared from his vision, replaced by black once more.

* * *

Kagome watched as Souta's eyes drifted shut and she sighed. She knew that he would fall asleep, but she didn't move from holding him.

They were in a real hospital and their mother had just left an hour ago to get some sleep. They had been up all night. That man had done Souta a good one, putting him out for eight hours.

She had thought the ambulance would take them to one of the CIA's hospitals, but Kagome's family couldn't know about her alternate identity, so they had just posted various people to keep watch—outside and inside.

They had a private room, and the doctors that came in were CIA officials. She knew that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were around here somewhere. Inuyasha because he had to be, and Sango and Miroku because they wanted to be.

She knew that Inuyasha and Miroku had saved Souta. She wanted to thank them, but she hadn't seen them since she had climbed into the ambulance. It had been a long eight hours now and Kagome had calmed down considerably, especially since she had now talked with Souta.

Her mother would be wanting to know that he had been up, but she couldn't bring herself to call her and wake her up. She had been so worried about Souta, as had Kagome, but Kagome had eventually succeeded in getting her to call a cab to take her home and rest.

Kagome wanted nothing more than to sleep beside her brother, but she knew that her eyes wouldn't be closing for hours. She was still scared out of her mind. She couldn't stand to let him out of her sight, and exhausted though she was, she didn't deem herself worthy of the peacefulness of sleep. This had been all her fault.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

Kagome snapped her head up to see Inuyasha leaning against the door frame, watching her and Souta.

Kagome didn't say anything to him. It _had_ been her fault. She didn't feel like arguing with him though.

Inuyasha sighed at her blank expression and came to take a seat in the chair that Kagome had previously occupied. "May I?" He asked first; Kagome nodded to him.

"You couldn't have known that he would wander off—"

"He didn't. He was coming back to me. I let him go off on his own just so I could eat," Kagome gave a dry laugh that sounded choked as she turned her eyes to her brother. He looked so small there, curled up against her side.

"Kagome," she looked up at the use of her name, " You couldn't have known that those men would be there."

"But that's the point, I should have at least suspected. I shouldn't have taken a chance on him. So many worse things could have happened to him—"

"But they didn't!" Inuyasha pressed roughly, looking away.

"Are you fishing for complements?" Kagome questioned witheringly. 'Because I saved him! That's what he's thinking.' Kagome turned her face away slightly, trying to control her anger.

"NO! Just…Just.." Inuyasha sighed and put his head in his hands.

Kagome glared at his head silently. 'How dare he. I was going to say thank you and then he just comes out right with his hero act—"

"You're lucky Kagome."

"What!" Kagome hissed quietly. "Lucky? Lucky! It's not lucky to have your brother ambushed and taken hostage, injured and scared out of his mind—alone with men that he didn—"

"But he's okay now. He's right beside you, breathing regularly. And you can stay right there with your arm around his shoulders, knowing that he's safe. And tomorrow when he wakes up, he can talk with you. He can continue his life, move on, and learn to love. He'll have the chance to start a life of his own, and make something of himself. He's alive. And he'll be alive tomorrow." Inuyasha covered his face with his hands, letting a single tear fall down his cheek, not letting Kagome see. He closed his eyes tightly against the onslaught of tears that bombarded his eyes, not letting them escape.

He moved his hands up to his hair, rubbing the tears away in one fluid movement so she would never know, and let them run through it. Kagome just stared at him silently, taking in his speech.

They had never really talked before. Never. She hadn't ever had a conversation with this man, yet he was poring out these words of comfort to her. But was he really comforting her? Were these words really to make her feel better? No, he was saying something else. This wasn't about what happened to Souta. These words that came out of his mouth weren't said with him looking at her. He had averted his eyes, and she could hear his throat choke up, slurring his words together a little. He was trying to cover something up.

She didn't know what it was. But she knew that it hurt him. Deep inside he was hurting, and it looked like he hadn't talked about it with anyone. What had hurt him this badly? What had happened to him to tell her that _she_ was lucky? And even though they had never talked before, she felt the need to ask.

"Who did you lose?"

Inuyasha put his head down and slid his hands back down to cover his face, hunching over his shoulders, tightening his muscles.

Then he began to cry.

Right there in front of Kagome he broke down, sobbing into his hands, not caring that she was watching. He couldn't help it.

Kagome removed her arm from around Souta's shoulder, letting him slump off her shoulder and lay back across the pillows. She moved forward to tentatively touch Inuyasha's shoulder, but she pulled back before she could reach him.

She had never had a conversation with this man before. Not once. They weren't friends, they weren't enemies, they were partners. But she didn't even know him.

She had argued with him, screamed at him, hit him, zapped him, and for the first time she had been talking to him. For the first time she had really talked to him. Now she had hurt him.

Kagome touched his shoulder gently, feeling him flinch, but he didn't back away. So Kagome reached forward to gently bring his head into her lap, running her hand through his hair softly as he cried.

It was an awkward position as he was still trying to cover his face. Kagome didn't worry about that though.

If they were going to work together, they would have to learn to get along, and as far as Kagome could see, this was the best they had done yet.

Inuyasha eventually stopped crying, letting his sobs dwindle down, and he just lay there silently, letting Kagome run her hands through his hair. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, the silence calm and companionable.

Kagome listened to his breathing as it quieted down. She felt him open his eyes against her thigh and she let her fingers stop their journey through his hair. She watched as he took a deep breath and lifted his head.

"You are supposed to learn everything about me. I'm supposed to learn everything about you. So I propose a game of truth," Inuyasha picked his head up slowly, wiping his eyes swiftly and looking at her.

"You mean, like truth or dare?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah, but no dare," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded her head mutely, staring at him as he tried to compose himself. She could still see the streaks that the tears had left on his face.

"Her name was Kikyou. She died 3 days ago."

Kagome gasped softly. '3 days? He must have come straight to the agency! That's why Sango and Miroku were acting so weird.'

"Do Sang—"

"No, no. It's my turn now," Inuyasha said softly, smiling at her.

That smile was so soft, but it seemed to light up his whole face. It made his eyes shine, and Kagome could see the tears in them. It wasn't a joyous smile, it seemed to be a remnant of what a smile used to be on his face.

Kagome stared at him oddly for a second, struck by the thought that she wished she could see that old smile.

"How long have you been in the CIA?" Inuyasha asked softly, watching her cock her head to the side as she stared at him.

"Since I was fifteen, two years," Kagome said back just as softly. She didn't know why they were whispering, but it seemed to fit the mood.

"Do Sango and Miroku know you from somewhere? You guys act like old friends," Kagome said just as soon as she was done answering his question.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second then nodded, "Yeah. Yeah they do."

"That's not fair! You didn't answer the question," Kagome said, her curiosity to know more getting the better of her.

"Sure I did," Inuyasha said, his lips twitching his amusement.

"Elaborate! I told you my answer exactly," Kagome said huffily, but he could tell she was holding back a smile.

"You heard Miroku. I'm the Legend… we used to be partners," Inuyasha said, with a trace of regret in his voice.

"Now, you've really never had a partner?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.

"No, I like to work on my own." Kagome said softly. She didn't really want to offend him at the moment. They were really getting along.

"It's not good for you. It's lonely. It's better having a friend watch your back," Inuyasha stated softly, picking up her tone.

"I don't know if I could be responsible for some one else's death, or let some one else become responsible for my mistakes," Kagome smiled lightly. She didn't really want to talk about this. They were definitely on shaky ground.

"By Kikyou, you mean the teacher, right?" Kagome asked softly, not letting him put in his two cents on her remark.

"…Yeah. That Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered, looking into Kagome's eyes. She could only nod her head at him.

"Have you ever met Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, composing himself quickly.

"No, I haven't. In fact, I had never even heard of him until this mission," Kagome said back, licking her lips nervously. Inuyasha was straying away from the topic that she wanted to confront. She didn't want to push him, but she was supposed to know.

"How did she die?" Kagome asked shakily, averting her eyes quickly as he looked up at the ceiling to hold back his tears.

"I don't wan—" Inuyasha whispered.

"I have to know! I can't work around this, it's a part of you! It's so deep inside you. Stop letting it hide. Talk about it Inuyasha," Kagome said softly to him, but her voice was intense.

Inuyasha looked back down at the use of his name. She had never used his name without venom lacing her voice. This was so sincere, so soft, and he had to look back into her eyes as he said it.

"She was murdered," Inuyasha nodded his head slightly, "She was murdered in bed. I…ha…I tried to save her. There were only two guys. It should have been so easy. But they knocked me out, and when I came to, she was dying. She died right in my arms. And that BASTARD LEFT A NOTE! He just….god….it said, 'Naraku sends his greetings.' Bastard. Hello to you to." Inuyasha looked away, letting the tears course down his cheeks as Kagome just sat there.

She didn't know what to do, or say. What do you say to some one who just had the love of his life murdered? Sorry? Not likely. Inuyasha was crying his heart out in front of her, and she couldn't think of anything to say.

Kagome watched him silently for a couple seconds before saying, "This is what he wants. Every time you cry, he knows he did a good job. Every single tear that falls down your face, is a tribute to him. He's gotten to you."

"What am I supposed to do? Say, 'Oh well, I don't CARE!' I DO! How could I NOT! I can't NOT CRY! I can't just carry on my life WITHOUT her!" Inuyasha was screaming through his sobs now, but he did not daunt Kagome.

"You have to Inuyasha, you have to. She's not here anymore. You have to move on. Let others make it better," Kagome said softly to him, calmly.

"The only thing that can make this better is for me to kill that man. I will murder him! I will get my revenge for what he has done to my life!" Inuyasha was looking into her eyes again, and what Kagome saw scared her. Steadfast resolve. He had already decided, and she couldn't change his mind. But Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

"He has made my life hell from the very beginning. He killed my parents! He killed my friends! He killed the only person I ever grew to love! I worked against him for five years in the CIA. And by the end of those five years, we thought he was done! So I quit the CIA, Kikyou and I! No one came after us, no one cared! Two years later, what do you know—SHE'S DEAD! Some one cared! Great, just what I needed! So here I am, back again, and this time, make no mistake, Naraku will die," By now Inuyasha was letting his tears fall silently and was talking with a voice like steel.

"I can't help you if you hold onto her. Emotional attachments are going to get us killed, that means me _and_ you; I won't make _that_ mistake," Kagome said steadily.

"Well I'm not letting her go!" Inuyasha said with the same tone.

"It only takes two of us to do this mission, not three. I can't help you if she's in the way!" said Kagome, her resolve steeled.

"I don't need your help then, " Inuyasha answered venomously, and he was out of his chair, walking to the door.

"You are the one who told me that I can't do this alone!" Kagome said, keeping her voice calm, wanting to yell at him.

"But I can," Inuyasha didn't even turn to look at her.

"Don't be stupid! Let it go!" Kagome shouted at his back. How dare he walk away without this resolved.

"When that kid by your side is murdered, and you can hold him in your arms as he says goodbye to you for the last time—you can tell me how to let go. Not now. You can't even begin to understand," Inuyasha hissed at her maliciously.

"Then help me understand!"

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted, whipping back around to see Kagome standing by the bed, having risen from her seat.

"You did not love her. You did not know her. You can not tell me how I will deal with this," Inuyasha shouted at her, letting out every single pent up emotion—all his anger of the past three days, at her.

"But I can _help_ you deal with it," Kagome said softly. His eyes were shining with the mist of tears and his hands were balled up tightly. He was so expressive when he was angry. How could she not want to help him? He had 'hurt' written all over him. Pain.

"Do not begin to believe that you know me!" Inuyasha hissed at her. "You do _not_ know a single thing about me."

"You're not letting me in!" Kagome shouted at him.

"I don't need your help! I need to kill the pain, and the only way to accomplish that is to kill Naraku. You don't have to be involved," Inuyasha turned back around to start for the door.

"So that's it? A perfect start at a partnership bond and you want to walk away because you're afraid to let go!" Kagome screeched at him. Her throat was choking up and her words were slurring together, but she couldn't figure out why.

"AFRAID! You think I'm afraid! Do not tell me what I feel! You do not let go of the ones you love!" Inuyasha screamed back, stopping in his tracks.

"But you can move on!" Kagome bellowed at him, noticing a slight burning in the corner of her eyes as she watched his shoulder muscles tighten.

"Move on? Move on to where? Where is there to go?" Inuyasha said softly, but tightly.

"Anywhere but where you are," Kagome answered back, swallowing thickly.

"I am where I am because of who I am. Naraku put me here, only he can get me out," Inuyasha shook his head slightly and walked out the door, letting it close behind him softly, covering up Kagome's last words.

"No Inuyasha, you can get yourself out; you just have to let us help."

And with that, her tears fell.

A/N YAY! Another chapter. Ok, currently, my internet is completely turned off, and has been for a couple days. It could be a couple more before this is posted. But it is finished. And I'm neglecting my math homework for it, not really, I'm doing it later. ANYWHO though, I hope you guys liked the confrontation.

I don't want anyone thinking, hey: Why were they acting all buddy buddy? Well, because they had a loose bond that was under a lot of stress. They had made that little 'starting over' deal in the hallway the day before, so they were trying it out for the first time, yeah? K then. Now, yes, it hasn't been that long since Kikyou died, so Inuyasha is not over it. Kagome just now learned about the situation, so this is what she's feeling. She has internal instincts that make her want to help people in need. That's why she shows such compassion for Inuyasha, though previously thinking of him as a jerk.

Don't get me wrong, she still thinks he's a jerk. But for the importance of the mission, they have to put their differences aside. So they're trying to be mature while dealing with drama of every day life.

So there you are, a whole new chapter. I hope some of my old reviewers come back and check it out too. REVIEW PLEASE, they're what keep me going!


End file.
